The Lost Memories
by Mystifying deity
Summary: Harry has spent his life thinking that his parents are dead. What if they are alive and kicking, but have no idea that they are witches and wizards, being married or have a son. This story will have a major twist in the middle.
1. Stolen Dreams

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
***CHAPTER 1***  
  
'Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-' The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a cackle of high-pitched laughter - 'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' 'Stand aside, you silly girl.stand aside, now..' 'Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-' 'Not Harry! Please.have mercy.have mercy.' 'Your mother's coming.' 'She wants to see you.it will be all right.hold on.' 'When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments.but we will give you time.you must get to the portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts. do you understand, Harry?' 'Do it now, be ready to run.do it now.' Harry closed his eyes again, hoping that more memories of his parents will come to him. He misses them so much. A silent tear rolled down his cheek. It was painful going through that few memories of his parents, very painful. But he wanted more. He wanted to hear his parents talking to him when he was a baby. He has memorized all the words he could remember from his parents. After the incident at Hogwarts he couldn't help but wish that he could see his parents again. Trying to remember what they said to him, he gently fell asleep. It was the same routine every night. He wouldn't go to sleep but lie on his bed thinking about his parents.  
  
Halfway across the ocean, a lady who goes by the name Amy Flamore woke up gasping for breath. The dream she just had felt so real. The people in it were so familiar but she doesn't remember them. It had a guy asking her to run and save someone, and also a high cackling laugh at the back. The dream ended with a lot of green light flashing. But then again, she doesn't remember half her life. She woke up one day in a hospital not remembering anything of her life. Her first sight was seeing doctors and nurses gasp at her, looking at a mirror nearby, she understood why. Her face was scared badly and judging by the amount of cast on her, she wasn't in good shape to walk around either. The next thing she knew was doctor and nurses throwing questions at her. That was where she found that she couldn't answer any of the questions, as she had no memories of them. That was also when her new life started. She did have a few names on her mind, like James, Harry, Albus, Sirius and Remus though, but she didn't recognize any of them. Even so, she treasured them deeply and named her dolls with them. She had recovered very quickly, much to the amazement of the doctors, and had started with a new life. Although she had started her new life she crave to know what and how her past life was, and how are these names related to her past.  
  
Mysteriously, the lady was not the only one having that particular nightmare. At a city nearby, a man who goes around by the name Henry Coal woke up sweating. He saw a hand waving a stick at a person in front that has a high, cackling laughter while telling another to take someone and run. He too woke up without his memory at a hospital. He was also hurt badly, but he too recovered astoundingly quickly. One minute he was supposed to be lying down, the other minute, he was jumping around. He gave the nurses a very hard time indeed, but thanks to his charms and looks, they were all eager to wait on him. To most, he seems like a guy who is always cheerful. But inside he was wondering. He was tossing a few names in his mind, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Albus. He knew that these names meant a lot to him but he just couldn't remember who they were. These names seem to bring him a sense of comfort, serenity and happiness. He had spent many sleepless nights trying to remember whom these names belong to and how was his past life.  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD. 


	2. Living a lie part 1

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
***CHAPTER 2***  
  
RRRIIING.... Holding a piece of toast in her mouth, Amy dashes for the door, dropping her working bag at the coach on the way there.  
  
'Oh why, oh why, oh why must I wake up late today? Of all days, why must it be today? Stupid clock just has to get it's wires upside down today.' Amy complained to nobody in particular. She wasn't very mad at it at first, as she was having a wonderful dream and it had allowed her to finish it.  
  
Every time she thought of it, she felt comfortable, she felt at home. But she was curious. Who was that person? She was at a ball. She was dancing with a guy, a very charming one indeed. And the place was magical. It's ceiling was like the sky and it had candles floating in the air. People around her were wearing beautiful clothes. They weren't exactly gowns they were more like robes, and she was wearing one too.  
  
The guy she was dancing with was charming. Though she had never met him before, he was very familiar. She felt as though she had known him her whole entire life. He had shining black hair, it was a little messy but that was what made him look mysterious, and his eyes, his eyes were ocean blue. It seemed as deep as the ocean and she had lost herself in it. It was only a dream, but it had felt so real. She could still feel the silky feeling of his hair as she had played with it as they danced.  
  
'Who is he? Does that guy even exist?' she wondered, not really wanting to know the answers.  
  
She opened the door and as usual, her best friend Christine walked in, blabbering continuously 'It is a wonderful place to go to tonight, or maybe we could go tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow, or on your birthday, it is after all coming soon. Oh, and I've got the perfect present for you. Of course, I can't tell you what is it now as it will ruin the surprise, Oops, I'm not suppose to talk bout' that either. Well, as you can see, the place is one we have to go check out and after tha...'  
  
'CHRISTINE!!!! Whew, now I've got your attention. Where are you talking about?' Amy asked hoping she would only get a short answer.  
  
'Oh, the fun fair nearby of course!' Christine answered giving her the look, which clearly said "Geez.. Wasn't it obvious:" now we've got to decide whe.....  
  
Amy didn't pay much attention as she was used to Christine's morning blabber. She is a very nice friend but through the years, she has learnt that Christine's morning blabber was only worth listening to if she wants to get all worked up at work. She grabbed her shoes and bag and headed towards the door, turning towards Christine who was sitting comfortably in the couch nearby she sighed 'Chris, are you coming or not?'  
  
Chris turned her head towards her friend and stared 'what? Oh yeah, work.' Amy shook her head and turned to shut the door, eyes still on Christine who is walking aimlessly with a daze on her face straight towards a drain nearby.  
  
Amy shouted 'Chris, watch out!' just as she was shutting the door, not noticing that her thumb was about to get crushed and it did.  
  
'OW..OW..OW..!DAMN IT!' She screamed. Christine snapped out from her daze and realizes that Amy was hurt.  
  
'Amy, are you all right? Do you want me to bring you to the hospital? Do you want the first aid kit? I'm not sure what to do, but I'll trrr' and there she watch in as Amy's swelling went down as quickly as it had appeared. Both of them stood there and stare in amazement.  
  
Amy wriggled her thumb and mysteriously, it was fine. It didn't hurt anymore. She looked up and she and exchanged a glance and shrug. 'Maybe, those vitamins work after all.'  
  
They went to work as usual. But for Amy, that day was a nightmare. They arrived late for work that day and Amy was unlucky enough to have her boss waiting for her outside her office to give her a project. She only managed to mumble 'problems at home' before her boss went into a long lecture about punctuality. There she wasted half her morning listening and nodding.  
  
After that tiring morning, Amy went out to lunch alone. Christine couldn't come along as her manager had made her run and errand for him. As she sat at the busy café, she thought about her past. She knows that it is useless to dwell at forgotten past but she couldn't help it, it was after all her life. As she thought of what her life would be if she didn't lose her memory, she heard a laugh. It was infectious, though she knew not what the topic was about; her lips broke into a smile for the first time that day. She looked up, and she saw the same messy black hair her hands ran through in her dreams, it was so much alike. Sadly, she couldn't see hiss face as his back was to her.  
  
'Oh Amy, you're imagining things.' She shook her head and dismissed the thoughts quickly.  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD.  
  
Momo- thanks for the review, I hope you'll like the plot when I'm done with this Professor Granger-thanks for the comments, I hope I did better this time. Keep your opinions coming, at least that way I know how I'm doing Mindalme- thanks for the review, I should finish it but you'll have to wait cause this is going to be a long story. 


	3. Living a lie part 2

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
***CHAPTER 3***  
  
Henry was tired, very tired. He has been up since three in the morning. Vascular surgeons are very rare. He had to driven to the next city with a few friends who are also doctors to answer to an emergency there. They had just checked into a hotel for the night.. or the morning. He was now in his room trying to get some sleep.  
  
'Uhhh, why on earth did I choose to become a doctor?' he asked himself wearily. He knows the answer to that, but right now, he's just too tired to care. He decided to become a doctor after recovering from an accident. To most doctors, he was a miracle. Most thought he would die, and those who didn't thought that it would be better to be dead than permanently paralyze. Amazingly, neither happened. He recovered in an abnormal speed and there he was walking around as though he's been fine his entire life.  
  
He's been a doctor for the past few years and to the surprise of most people he has never failed any of his patient, no matter how close he or she is to death. Most people knew that he is talented, seeing that he achieved his medical decree in only two years while others needed six. His principal was a little worried of letting him graduate, but he has been doing well ever since.  
  
While thinking of what he had done since he lost his memory, he gradually fell asleep. And there he had a wonderful dream. He dreamt that it was Valentines Day and he was preparing a certain room at the top of a tower. He was carrying a stick and he was waving it around muttering words once in a while. While he did that, things were appearing at the direction he was waving his stick. It was like magic.  
  
The scene shifted to what seems to be nighttime with candles floating around him and a girl sitting right in front of him. She mesmerized him. He was staring at her while she quietly chews on the thing she was eating. She is beautiful.no, gorgeous was a better word for her. He told her a joke and she threw her head back and laugh. Her long red hair was bouncing and swaying as she laughs. Her emerald green eyes twinkled while she did so. Her sweet laugh was contagious and intoxicating. He saw himself laughing with her and also found himself drowning in the sound of her laugh. She was different, very different than other girls he had met.  
  
The atmosphere seems to be perfect for the evening. The light breeze floating in and bright stars glowing in the night. What amused him was the outfit he was wearing. He was wearing a dress, no, it's more like a robe and the girl was wearing something similar, not that she didn't look beautiful. She whispered a soft thank you and he saw himself glow with happiness. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek and said...  
  
'HENRY, IT IS ELEVEN IN THE MORNING, ARE YOU WAKING UP OR NOT?' Richard screamed at his door. He was used to it as this happens every time they have to work through the night. Richard finds it hard to sleep in beds other than his own and he expects everyone to get up when he does so he wouldn't get bored.  
  
'Yea, yea.I'm up.' Henry mumbled hoping that Richard had heard him and would go away. Fortunately, he did and Henry heard him thunder towards the room next door where Marcus was sleeping. Henry tried to recollect the dream he had and found it disappointing that he would never know what he was about to say to the girl. He was also curious. That girl looked very familiar but he can't place where he had seen her before. Furthermore, the dream.the dream didn't feel like a dream it felt so real. He brought his hands to his lips remembering the kiss he gave the girl on her cheek wondering is this girl is real.  
  
'HENRY, HURRY UP!' He got himself a quick shower and rushed to the lobby to meet the guys.  
  
'Come on Henry, hurry up I'm starving I haven't had my breakfast and now it's already time for lunch.' Marcus complained rubbing his tummy as though it hurts.  
  
'You are always hungry, Marc. Anyway, you can eat a very heavy lunch. We will help Henry here waste some money away. He is rich enough to get anything he wants and yet he doesn't even get himself a new pair of shoes.' Richard offered as though he owns those money.  
  
'Henry, you've wore that pair of shoes for the past three years, aren't you getting yourself a new pair?' Richard exclaimed having a mock disgusted look on his face.  
  
'Hey, I like it. It might be old, but it's nice and comfy!' Henry retorted indignantly. 'So, are you two coming or not? Or you can always get your own lunch!'  
  
The two hopped out of the couch and three of them headed out of the hotel. They are all going back in the evening but they plan to have a nice and carefree time before that. They headed to a nearby café for lunch and there they sat talking while waiting for their order to arrive. The place was crowded but they didn't mind as they had company and they enjoy talking to each other.  
  
It was when Marcus suddenly looks across Henry shoulder towards the table at the back when they all stopped talking.  
  
What's wrong, Marc? Henry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
Not much, it's just that there's a girl at the back and she was staring at you.' Marcus replied.  
  
So?  
  
No, it's just that I know that you're good looking and I've seen many girls stare at you, but this is different.  
  
How so?  
  
Well, when she stared, it was really intense and it was as though she was hoping and wishing and then she lowered her head but I could still see disappointment all over her face. It was as though she was hoping that you were someone.  
  
Well, maybe I look like someone she used to know?  
  
Maybe.  
  
Henry unconsciously turned towards the back and look and what originally was a look only turned to a stare. 'The same red hair, it's style's a little different but that's her hair. The same redness. The same waviness. Oh gosh, am I imagining this. Maybe it is her. Maybe we've met before, maybe that was why she was staring. But this could all be my imagination, what if it is my imagination? Oh dear!  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
Phoenix353-I might do what you recommended, but I'm not sure yet  
  
Momo-Harry maybe coming in the next chapter, if he doesn't he'll be out the one after that. Hope that I'll get more reviews from you. Please give me some opinion please. 


	4. Books by judged by covers

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
***CHAPTER 4***  
  
'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!' Harry sat up on his bed abruptly gasping for breath, still clutching his scar, he turned and looked towards the door silently hoping that no one had heard the scream and woke up. He would be in big trouble if they did.  
  
Hedwig hooted softly on his right trying to calm him down. He was grateful; Hedwig has been his only company for his holidays. Knowing that Hedwig is there has made his supposedly 'holiday' a lot easier.  
  
He glanced towards his desk, looking at the clock he put there; he noted that it was only four in the morning. Most kids his age would be asleep right now. He thought about the dream he had, he is scared; Voldemort was planning to murder him again. His friends' thought that he was used to it, but he was not, he was terrified. A little for himself, but much more for the people around him. He has seen how so many people had died for him. But every time he was in danger, people were always nearby. The only family he has right now is the Weasleys, Ron, Hermione, Professor Lupin and Sirius and also Professor Dumbledore in a weird yet comforting way. He doesn't want to lose anyone anymore.  
  
He got off his bed and went to his desk. With the light of his torch, he wrote a letter to Sirius. Knowing Sirius, he didn't want him to worry. But Sirius had made him promise in his last letter that he would notify him if he had a dream and his scar hurt. Trying to tell Sirius as little as possible, he wrote a short note.  
  
^^*Dear Snuffles*^^  
  
How are you? Hope that whatever you're doing for Professor Dumbledore is running smoothly. I had a dream tonight and my scar hurt. I can't remember most of it. All I can remember is waking up sweating. My scars fine now and I'm well. Hope to see you soon. Please keep safe.  
  
--Harry-  
  
'Oh, Sirius, How I wish Pettigrew was caught, you wouldn't be on the run, then' Harry whispered quietly. Turning to Hedwig, he stroke her and whispered softly 'Give this Sirius, kay? Hedwig. I hope that I'll be at the Weasley when you're back but come look for me here first, Dumbledore doesn't seem to want me to go there this year.'  
  
Harry put his hands into the drawer and took the photo album of his parents out. He knows every nook and cranny of the album by heart. He took it with him back to bed hugging it. Opening the album, he found a picture where he and his parents were together waving at someone; he laid his fingers on his parents face and tried to remember what it was like doing so. Silent tears ran down his cheek unnoticed.  
  
Staring back at the ceiling, He also tried to take little scenes of his parents wedding from the album and imagine what it was like on that real day. There he sat crying silently for the rest of the night until the sun appeared.  
  
'HARRY POTTER, GET DOWN STAIRS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!'  
  
Well, he sure doesn't need an alarm clock. He already has one who is always punctual. Harry slid out of bed and went downstairs. As usual, his first sentence is not 'take a seat' but rather 'watch out for Dudley's bacon, make sure it doesn't get burnt'  
  
'Why does she care whether it's burnt or not? It's food. He'll definitely eat it' Harry snickered quietly.  
  
He turned towards the family sitting around the dining table. 'Oh, oh! I'm in trouble. They seem to have something big planned for me.' Looking at the list they were holding, he knew that what he thought was right. He definitely has a lot to do.  
  
Turning towards Dudley, he noticed that he had a big smile (although it doesn't look like one) on his face. 'They must be taking him out' was his first thought but later he wondered 'Why the list of chores for me then? They normally wouldn't let me stay here if they're not.'  
  
'BOY, we'll be going out later and as usual YOU are not coming with us' It boiled Harry's blood with anger to see a little smirk on both his uncle and his cousins face. 'As Mrs. Figg's house is under renovation, she'll be coming over here instead. Since you'll both be here, we wouldn't want you to waste your time talking to her, we've given you a little things to do. We want them all to be done before we come back, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?'  
  
With all this things, I'd rather talk to Mrs. Figg about her cats. Plus, there are over fifty things here for me to do. How do you expect me to finish all of it? Harry thought silently. Out loud, he replied obediently 'Yes, Uncle Vernon'  
  
'Well, that's settled then. There is the bell. Harry, get the door. It should be her.'  
  
After a quick hello and goodbye between Mrs. Figg and the Dursleys, Harry closed the door and said a polite hello to Mrs. Figg. He was very amaze that she didn't have her cats with her but due to the abundant amount of chores, he excused himself to start on it.  
  
'What did they make you do this time?' Mrs. figg asked with concern.  
  
'Oh, nothing much.' Harry replied quickly. He didn't want to say anything for fear of getting into more trouble. Not knowing what happened in the next few seconds, he suddenly found his list of chores in Mrs. Figg hands.  
  
Looking at the list, she exclaimed 'Oooohhh, how could they? They ought to be hung for this. These are not chores, this is slavery. How can they let a fifteen-year-old boy do all of this? Wait a minute, you're not even fifteen yet, you're still fourteen. No way, I'm keeping the list; you're not doing this. When they get back, I'm giving them a piece of my mind.'  
  
Please Mrs. Figg I have to do this. If I don't, I'll get into more trouble, please.' Harry pleaded, not wanting to hear from the Dursleys how he manipulated Mrs. Figg's mind.  
  
Harry, do you get this often?' Mrs. Figg asked concern written across her face.  
  
No..not really.' Harry stuttered in reply.  
  
The truth, Harry. Mrs. Figg probed. Harry nodded his head slowly, tears watering his eyes.  
  
Oh, how can they? Lily and James would be furious if they were still alive. Who would believe this? The boy who lived has a worst life than most of them do. How can they?' Hugging Harry she started again 'Lily said they are bad but I never thought that they are this bad... I never believe it. Dumbledore shouldn't have put you here, he... What's wrong, Harry?  
  
She suddenly noticed that Harry was backing away from her, staring at her as though she's some bloody ghost from Christmas past.  
  
How do you know Dumbledore? How do you know that I'm the boy who lived? How do you know my mum so well? HOW???? At that Harry broke down into tears.  
  
III..III...  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
Phoenix353-Thanks for the review, I hope that you liked this one. Silent Angel-I hope you'll follow your instincts and continue reading this. It might be a little slow now but it should catch up soon. I'm still warming up. SparkySparkles-Hey, you and I have a lot in common. Keep those reviews coming. If the standards isn't there just tell me I need the opinions and critics to improve my writing skills. 


	5. Acknowledging those that lay hidden

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
***CHAPTER 5***  
  
Harry couldn't help it. He could feel all the pent up anger, sadness and pain course through his veins. He felt as though he was going to explode and he knew he would if he didn't do something. He really didn't want the ministry to come after him for using magic during the terms holiday. That was where he lost all the resistance he had been using to keep all his pent up feelings inside. He burst into tears.  
  
Mrs. Figg who is known to the wizarding world as Arabella Figg was at a lost at what to do. She felt so guilty for leaving Harry here with the Dursleys. She walked forward and hugged Harry, trying to piece has mind together to make at least one sensible sentence. Before that, she was only able to mutter I I I.. over and over again and she felt quite stupid for that.  
  
She hugged Harry, trying to soothe his tears but ended up having tears down her cheek instead. Remembering the lullaby Lily used to sing to Harry, she sang it to him now. It is a muggle song and Lily made sure that Harry would grow up knowing both the muggle and wizarding world well. She sang softly, soothing Harry's back while she did so, also sniffing once in a while.  
  
They have no idea how long they stood there and cry but frankly they don't really care. When Harry's sobs subsided, she let go of him and looked at him. 'Oh Harry, It's okay, it's going to be okay.' Unknown to her, that few words were actually quite true.  
  
Recovering his senses, Harry looked up and dried his tears. He definitely felt a lot better after crying. Realizing all the work he still has to do, he spoke up 'Mrs. Figg, I'll be fine. Why don't you take a seat, I have to get these work done. With tears still blinding his eyes, he walked towards the store.  
  
'Harry, come here.' Mrs. Figg called him to her softly. 'Why don't you have a rest today? We can have a long chat, just you and I. I know that you have a lot of questions for me but before that I'll tell you a little about myself.  
  
'B..But what about ...What about the chores?' Harry questioned, still hesitating a little.  
  
'You're a witch, I'm a witch, plus we both know there a spells for all this heavy chores, although after some charms, it won't be that hard anymore, would it now?  
  
'I.. don't.. know'  
  
'Oh, come on, Harry! If I don't tell and I know that you won't, they will never find out.'  
  
Harry silently nodded his head and for the first time in his life, he actually saw Mrs. Figg smile. 'And here I thought she was only an old woman who's mad about cats.' He grinned a little at his thought.  
  
With a few waves and flicks of her wand, everything suddenly looked to be in order. With a few more flicks, he found himself staring at the heartiest meal he had had since he left Hogwarts. With hungriness creeping in, he found himself unable to keep his politeness. Looking up at Mrs. Figg with eagerness, he found her watching him sharply, looking like Mrs. Weasley when she expects him to finish everything in front of him. Without waiting, He muttered thanks and started eating ravenously, thinking how nice it would be if he had meals like this everyday.  
  
Mrs. Figg sat down on a coach nearby and sighed. She has never seen anyone this happy to see food. 'How exactly have the Dursleys been treating him? The poor boy is starving.' Mrs. Figg looked at Harry again and found that she couldn't stand looking at Harry without her anger boiling up at the Dursleys. He was so thin. His clothes were barely hanging on his shoulders. She felt so lost. She didn't know what she could do for him. 'Oh Harry!' She cried silently.  
  
'Harry, are you feeling better? Do you want some more? I can always get you some.'  
  
'No, thanks, Mrs. Figg. I..I was hoping ..that you could...you could...  
  
'Tell you about your parents.' Mrs. Figg interrupted.  
  
'Somewhere along that line, I guess.'  
  
'With a silent mutter and a wave of her wand, Mrs. Figg cleared the table. Then she turned around and look at Harry. 'Well, I guess I'd better start from the beginning.'  
  
'Mrs. Figg is not exactly my name. My last name is Figg and that's my name not my husband's. My name is Arabella Figg. I am not married yet actually, only engaged.' Mrs. Figg waved her wand again and this time he was completely shocked by her. Mrs.Figg..no, Arabella Figg has changed completely. She no longer looks old. She looked around his parent's age. She had long strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She looked quite pretty actually. At that moment she recognized her. She was the lady who was standing next to his mum during his parents wedding.'  
  
'Quite a change, isn't it?'  
  
'You..you were the lady standing next to my mom at her wedding! But why.why do you change your appearance?'  
  
'Harry, Why do you think Dumbledore thinks that it is better for you to stay here this year? He knows that you don't like it here. He knows that your aunt and uncle don't treat you well, Harry, he knows. Why do you think he insisted on sending you back here when almost everyone denied? He has a reason, Harry and now I am telling you what it is.'  
  
'I doubt that you've ever read or heard about the Fidelius Charm since you've only just finish your fourth year at Hogwarts. It involves the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul.'  
  
'Oh, like a secret-keeper?'  
  
'Yes, it is the only charm with a secret keeper.'  
  
'It was the one used on my parents, wasn't it?' Harry asked softly, Arabella could barely hear him.  
  
'Yes, well...wait a minute, how did you know that?'  
  
'I.I read about it when I was doing research on my parents death.'  
  
'Oh, I guess you know..you know about Sirius Black, huh?' For a moment there, Harry wasn't sure at what he saw. Sadness, disappointment, and anger seemed to flash through her eyes for a second there. Right after that, it was gone. He wonders did he imagine it.  
  
'Yeah, I've heard of him. If you knew my mum, you should know him too, right? I mean.I mean he was the same year with you and everything.' He fumbled quickly as he saw curiosity on Arabella's face.  
  
Arabella's face turned darker as she replied 'Yeah, unfortunately I did. Anyway, let's come back to the charm, he isn't much to talk about.' She changed the conversation quickly while giving him a smile. Harry gave her a small smile in return, and as he did that, he could still see the darkness in her eyes. Shrugging it off, he turned back to the conversation he was having with Arabella.  
  
'Well, since you know the charm, I'll make it short and simple. I am your secret keeper.'  
  
'What?????' I have a secret keeper?'  
  
Arabella gave him a smile again and answered 'Yes Harry, you have a secret keeper. I wanted to tell you bout' it before your first year but well I got sick and you never came back since.'  
  
Harry bit his lower lip in concentration, wondering how to form his next sentence, which may sound quite offending. 'But, why the Dursleys? Wouldn't it be safer with a wizarding family if.if .I don't mean to offend you or anything..but wouldn't it be safer with a wizarding family if you.you were to maybe.just maybe work with Voldemort?'  
  
Surprisingly, Arabella didn't flinch at the name. 'I guess so...but you see, Professor Dumbledore wasn't really looking into that. At that time, he just wanted to make sure that the Death Eaters can't find you and furthermore, he wasn't sure if Voldermort's really gone. Who better, than a bunch of muggles who never say a thing about magic? No one would ever imagine that the great Harry Potter is the boy who is mowing the lawn outside. Plus the only wizards or witches around here are you and I. There isn't a single magical people for about 50 km.'  
  
So.. I'm guessing that you changed your appearance to hide away here.'  
  
Well, who would imagine a poor, old woman like me would be the secret keeper for Harry Potter? Plus my cats snarls at most strangers, they just think of me as a spiteful and horrid poor old woman.' Arabella laugh a little at this and Harry soon joined in. They spent the rest of the day talking and joking with not a care in the world.  
  
At about six in the evening, Arabella cleared everything up with a swish of her wand and changed her appearance into Mrs. Figg again. Heading towards the door she said gaily 'the Dursleys are about two kilometers away from, I'd hate to get caught laughing and joking in the other form. I better go wait in the garden and make it seem like I'm really eager to go.'  
  
Arabella, there is this question I've been meaning to ask you. You said that you're engaged to someone, but how do you go out with him in this form. I thought you said you didn't want anyone to know or come to think of it, is he a muggle.'  
  
Actually Harry, he is not a muggle. Sadly, I haven't seen him for about fourteen years now. I just never got to breaking off the engagement.'  
  
Seeing Harry's curiosity, she hesitated a little ' Well seeing that your curiosity is rising above normal, I'll tell you. But you must promise not to get angry or upset. I know that he don't have a very nice history with your parents if you're looking at him from this time..Oh what the heck! He's Sirius Black.' Looking at the blank look on Harry's face she repeated it to him again 'I...am... engaged...to ...Sirius...Black.  
  
She turned around and opened the door, then she turned around again ' One more thing before I forget, I hope that you enjoyed my company caused I'm your godmother to. I'm sorry for not doing much of a good job, but hey I'm not given much chance, am I? Well, I hope that I will get a few mails from you soon.  
  
With that she walked towards the driveway as his uncle and aunt return.  
  
With only two thoughts in his head, Harry stared at Arabella as she headed back to her own home.  
  
'SIRIUS, IS ENGAGED??????' 'I HAVE A GODMOTHER?????'  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
I thank those who have reviewed. And I hope that more (good or bad) will come it is a great encouragement and with all the pointers here and there, it will definitely improve my writing skills. I'm still very new at this. 


	6. Acquaintances lost long ago part 1

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
***CHAPTER 6***  
  
Amy looked up as a waitress laid her order on the table; she smiled her thanks and started on her meal immediately. As she was draining the last few drops of her lemonade, she suddenly felt tense. She could feel someone's eyes on her head. It was the person she was looking at before her order came. 'Oh no, his friends must have told him that I was looking at him.' She thought panicking.  
  
She felt as though he was learning everything about her, just by staring at her. She felt very uncomfortable but all she could do was wish hard that he would mind his own business and leave her alone. She felt as though he was judging her, just by looking at her. Christine had told her once when she feeling nervous that this was how it felt back in her school days. At that time she had punched her lightly for making her feel worse. Now that she was actually feeling it, it feels bad, really bad. She has no idea what to do. Thinking of her current situation, she sigh 'Gee, I have been out of school for more than ten years now and still I'm feeling this way.. if I ever felt this way in school before.'  
  
'Psst.. Henry' she heard a silent whisper and instinctively her head shot up to find where the voice had come from. She has always had the bad habit of looking for the person whose voice belongs to, especially when it sounded nervous or excited. Basically, she was just one who wanted to know what was going on. She hated that habit cause she was caught staring many times and people got suspicious of her, thinking that she was listening into their conversation.  
  
Her search landed on the table in front of her, the very same table that the guy with black hair who was staring at her sat. He looked at the former registering that he seems to be laughing at the guy sitting next to him. She turned, out of curiosity and there was the guy with the black hair and there he was, staring straight at her. Their eyes met and there she sat stunned. 'Oh, his eyes .. his eyes, they are exactly like those in my dream. He also has a pair of glasses and the way his hair falls, it's the same. No charm or gel ever worked on his hair...now where did that thought come from?' She wondered curiously.  
  
She turned away quickly after realizing that she was still staring at the guy. She fumbled around her purse to look for some cash to pay for her meal. She laid it on the table and rushed out of the café filled with thoughts she was trying to sort out. ' Why was he staring at me? Have we met? Is he the guy in my dream? They sure look very similar. What if it's just my eyes playing tricks on me? He looks around my age too. But gosh, he sure is good looking. Sadly, with that kind of looks he's most likely taken.' Amy laughed at herself ' Amy, Amy, Amy what have gotten into you? Amy shook her head and grinned at herself. You are feeling so confuse right now but you can still notice how good looking he is.'  
  
Amy thought about that guy on the way back to office. She couldn't help thinking about him. Every time she compared his face to the person she dreamt of, she couldn't help but think that he might know about her forgotten history OR even played a part in it. Reaching the building, she walked past Christine who was on her way out to grab a sandwich. 'Amy, guess what? I'm done. Oh, you're back. I wanted to catch you at the café. Lucy saw you there. Oh well I guess I'll just have to get the sandwich myself or do you want to come along? Your boss not back yet, plus I heard that he got into BIG trouble with his wife. I'm guessing that he won't be back anytime soon. So, you coming or not?'  
  
'...'  
  
'Amy? Amy? AMY?????'  
  
What? Huh?'  
  
'Are you coming?'  
  
'Uh? No.'  
  
' Oh well, poor me will just go out me self. Nice friend you are.' Christine sulks sarcastically.  
  
'Yes, nice friend.' At that she walk up the stairs towards her office.  
  
'What's up with her? Christine grumbled, walking off with a huff.  
  
Amy climbed up the stairs dazedly. Every bit of her thoughts still focuses on the guy with black hair. Comparing him to the one from her dream in every ten seconds. She reached for her purse, which was normally at her right, as she reached her door. Only then did she realize, in her hurry to get out of the café, she had accidentally left it in the café. She had been so deep in thoughts that she had not realized it. She turned quickly on her heels wanting to get to the café as soon as possible. That purse was quite precious to her as it was a present from Christine.  
  
Amy ran as fast as she could muttering to herself on all the way there. 'Ooh, bad day. When did my luck get so bad? Uuuh, hate this day. Where did all my luck go? ..................  
  
When she reached the entrance of the café, she dashed into it unaware that some one was exiting the building. 'AAAAAHHHHHHH!' 'CRACK'  
  
Running into the café, she had crash into Christine, who was on her way out. Both had been knocked backwards by the force. Christine was lucky as someone who was on his or her way out caught her. Amy on the other hand, didn't have that much luck. She had fallen flat on the ground and unfortunately fallen in a very weird position.  
  
Finding the situation very embarrassing, she tried to get up quickly. Sadly, she couldn't. Her arm collapsed under her weight while she let out a moan. 'Oh Amy, are you okay? Come on Amy, answer me.'  
  
'I'm fine, it's just my arm, it hurts.'  
  
Amy tried to stand up again, this time with Christine pulling her other hand to lift her up. Amy managed to stand up and as she said thanks she lifted her arm to examine it. Wriggling and twisting that particular arm, she found that her ulna hurts. She turned her arm slightly as there she was shocked, Her bone was in a very weird position and it looks like it was trying to push it's way out of her skin. Blood were flowing out of her hand and at the thought of blood she fainted.  
  
As she fell, she very vaguely heard someone yelled, 'LILY!!!!'  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
I thank those who have reviewed. And I hope that more (good or bad) will come it is a great encouragement and with all the pointers here and there, it will definitely improve my writing skills. I'm still very new at this. 


	7. Acquaintances lost long ago part 2

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
***CHAPTER 7***  
  
Henry looked at the girl and wondered 'who is she? Do I know her? Why does she look so familiar when I am sure I've never seen her before? Why does she haunt my dreams? Is she a part of my long forgotten past? Oh, so many questions with no answers at all.  
  
'Henry, Henry. are you okay? Henry.'  
  
'Excuse me sir, your order's here.' He snapped out of his gaze when someone appeared in front of him.  
  
'Uh, oh, thank you.'  
  
He turned towards his meal and started eating quietly. Suddenly aware of the stare given to him by his friends, he looked up. 'What? Why are you two staring at me?'  
  
'Um Henry, Are you feeling well? You've never been so quiet. Why don't I do a check up for you when we get back to the hotel? Marcus asked worriedly.  
  
'Oh no, I'm fine'  
  
' Is something wrong? Do you know the girl at the back? I saw you staring a bit. I would normally say that you have a crush on her but the look on your face isn't the 'she's so pretty' look.'  
  
'I'm fine, just fine.'  
  
'Come on, the foods getting cold.'  
  
'All right, that's it. Henry, what's wrong? We're eating cold chicken sandwich and you're complaining about it getting cold. We've been your friends for the past five years or maybe more and it would be a great insult if you think we don't know your moods and expressions by now. What is wrong, Henry?' Richard lowered his voice into a whisper and asked 'Does it have something to do with your unknown past?'  
  
The reaction was immediate. Henry's shoulder stiffened and his face turned into a blank page. Both Richard and Marcus know that face. It came up every time they talked about his past. They are all very close friends and for Richard and Marcus they tell each other including Henry everything. Some might not be immediate but they normally come out sooner or later. Sadly that was not the case for Henry. Yes, he would tell them all the things that happen around him, but anything that concerns his past, he keeps it to himself.  
  
Both Richard and Marcus know about the dreams he has. He has woken up a few times screaming in pain and writhing in agony while mumbling a few sentences over and over again. 'Take Harry and run, Lily! Run! I'll hold Voldemort off. Go Lily, go!  
  
There were some nights where it was so bad that it was impossible to wake him up and for those they were able to, he would just sit there in pain and mumble two names, Lily and Harry over and over again.  
  
Without Henry knowing, the two friends had gone out on a search for these two people once. They had not much to go about on but eager to relief Henry from pain, they did all they could with what they had. They put up pictures of Henry in the newspapers that Henry does not read and ask if anyone knows, had heard or seen anyone by the name of Lily and Harry who look like him. Sadly there was no response and no one who looks like Henry. They gave up after that, fearing that Henry might somehow come across the article.  
  
Right now, they were getting worried. Henry rarely looks like this just on seeing someone. He had joked once in a while about people, saying that some of the people Marcus insult or call weird might have once been his friends and if Marcus isn't careful, he might be insulting his own mother someday and he had said that when he found out about that, he would have no choice but to try to kill him. He has been joking, of course.  
  
To most, Henry is always cheerful. As a young surgeon, he has enough money to retire now and live happily. (And as we all know, that's not including the big amount he has in Gringotts bank.) But to his friends they know that he normally keeps his feelings to himself until he was ready to tell them anything. It was always when the three of them were alone together, never in public. It must be big this time considering his lack of control of his reaction.  
  
Noting Henry's stiff shoulders, they decided to let it go, registering at the back of their heads that they will have a talk when they get back to the hotel. Their topics turned to the latest surgery they did but they notice that Henry wasn't paying much attention, having his head turning towards the girl in every ten seconds or so. Nevertheless, they continued the conversation, as it was an interesting one, though Henry found the read- headed girl's head much more interesting. Henry couldn't help himself. Although it was only her head, he found it very familiar, as though he has always been looking at it. Every time he turned around, he wanted to turn his head back towards the girl. Finally, he settled an argument he's been having with himself, to look or not to look. He went with the former, enjoying himself just at watching her eat.  
  
He has no idea how long he was watching that girl, but just as she was finishing her drink, he heard a soft whisper 'Psst. Henry.' 'The girl must have heard it too.' He thought as she lift her head and look straight at his table at Marcus. As her head turned towards the direction which Marcus was staring at, which was him, he could barely contain his excitement and curiosity.  
  
'Her eyes.eyes are green, emerald green. Who has emerald green for eyes, the only person I know with that kind of eyes is the girl from my dreams and now.now her. Could they be the same person?'  
  
He watched her turned around, fumbled a little and then left. His gaze followed her till she was no longer in sight and he turned back to his food of which he had hardly touch although his two friends had already finish theirs.  
  
He looked at his friends, noting their 'Do you have anything which you would like to tell me' look and shrugged. 'I'll tell you about it back at the hotel' and then he went back to his sandwich.  
  
To Richard and Marcus, this must be the weirdest meal they have ever had with Henry. Henry was normally talking during meals, pausing once in a while to chew but that's all. This is the quietest meal they have ever had with Henry.  
  
Henry ate his sandwich instinctively. If someone were to put bitter gourd in it, he wouldn't even notice. His mind was far away on the girl with red hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
When he had finished his meal, his friend managed to pull his attention back and at about half an hour later, he was back to his old talkative self. They paid the bill and were about to leave when he heard a cry 'Oh Lily left her purse here!' He turned around and saw a girl turned and dashed towards the door.  
  
At the same moment, someone came in in a hurry. Bam! They crashed into each other. 'AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!' The girl fell backwards and fortunately for her, someone was on the way out and that person caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
The other person who he realizes was the red head wasn't as lucky, she had fallen to the ground and he was sure he heard a crack. He had no idea why, but he felt very worried. He tried to go towards her but with the crowd there, it wasn't easy. He saw her pick herself up from the floor and also saw her blush from embarrassment.  
  
'She glows when she blushes.' He thought unconsciously. 'Oh oh, Henry dear, you've fallen hard.' he thought to himself.  
  
He looked up at her again and this time he saw her blush turned into a frown. He turned and saw what she was staring at. Blood. The next thing he did surprised him. He suddenly called out loud 'LILY!!!' At that very moment, she fell to the ground unconscious. He grinned a little and turned to Richard. ' Amusing, ain't it? She can have bruises and broken bones, but one sign of blood, down she goes. That's my Lily.'  
  
'Henry, I'm asking you again, are you okay? How did you know that she was going to faint? Who's Lily? Is that her?'  
  
Only then did he realize that everyone was staring at him. He looked at the girl and thought ' Why did I call her Lily? How did I know that she was going to faint? Why did I make the statement I made.'  
  
'Who here knows CPR?'  
  
That question woke Henry up. Realizing that the girl was still on the ground, worry and panic kick in. ' We're doctors.' Marcus's short statement had all the people make way for them. All three of them made their way towards the girl and knowing that he head was in too much of a muddle, he let Richard and Marcus examine her.  
  
He looked at her and wondered again 'I've worried about patients before this but why am I feeling your pain even though I'm not hurt? Are we meant to be? Is that why I have you in my dreams? Is the song 'I love you before I met you' true?  
  
'Amy, Amy thank goodness you're fine. I was so worried, so worried.'  
  
'Excuse me, miss. Does she have a family doctor?' Noting that she shook her head, Richard continued. 'Well, It would be best to have your friend's arm fixed and also have a check up on whether she hurt her head when she fell. I would gladly do it for her here but I do not have my stuff here with me. Does she stay near here?'  
  
'No, she doesn't stay close by.'  
  
'Would you mind waiting while I get my stuff?'  
  
'Hey Richard, why don't we take them to the hospital wing in our hotel, the nurses there would be able to help you.' Henry turned to the girl and asked 'Is it okay with you, Miss.'  
  
'Callaway, Christine Callaway.' Christine turned to the red head and then back at Henry and nodded slowly. Henry smiled slightly and told her' Well let's go and see how Richard can help your pretty friend here.'  
  
'Actually Henry, I was going to recommend you. You are after all the best at this kind. You know that we only focus on vascular surgery.'  
  
'Oh well, it seems like you have all kind of doctors at your friend's side. I'm Henry, Henry Coal. This is Richard Marx and the one trying to steady your friend is Marcus Scott.'  
  
'Gosh, I never thought I would be visiting all three of the famous doctors at once. Your names are quite well known here.'  
  
Not knowing what to say, all three of them look at each other.  
  
'Err.' Henry stuttered.  
  
Marcus quickly turned his attention to the red head and asked 'what should we call you, miss?  
  
'Amy.'  
  
'Well Amy, are you able to walk?'  
  
Amy tried standing up but failed.  
  
'It's okay, don't push yourself. Henry over there should be able to carry to back to the hotel. That guy's all muscles.'  
  
'Er.yeah.' Henry replied but in his mind he wondered 'Oh no!  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
I thank those who have reviewed. And I hope that more (good or bad) will come it is a great encouragement and with all the pointers here and there, it will definitely improve my writing skills. I'm still very new at this. 


	8. The differences one sentence can make

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
***CHAPTER 8***  
  
Amy turned slightly, thinking she was sleeping in her bed, when she realizes the hardness and coldness of her 'bed' and the voices surrounding her. She tried to open her eyes but she stopped immediately, after feeling a sharp pain coursing through her head. She tried again, this time doing it slowly as to not experience the pain she felt a few seconds ago. The first thing she saw was a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at her through a pair of glasses.  
  
'Amy, Amy thank goodness you're fine. I was so worried, so worried.'  
  
Her gaze was disrupted and she turned her head a little towards Christine's voice. She found herself starring straight up towards Christine and also that she is in fact lying on Christine on the floor. She also noted that someone was fiddling around with her wrist, checking her pulse. That was when what happened came back to her in a flash. 'I must have fainted again at the sight of blood.' She thought. She smiled a little at Christine's expression and was about to tell her that she was fine when she was distracted again by another voice.  
  
'Excuse me, miss. Does she have a family doctor?' Thankful that the question wasn't directed to her she turned and saw Christine shake her head to reply.  
  
The guy who was examining her just now asked again. 'Well, It would be best to have your friend's arm fixed and also have a check up on whether she hurt her head when she fell. I would gladly do it for her here but I do not have my stuff here with me. Does she stay near here?'  
  
Amy shook her head slightly to answer him but she stopped when the guy was looking towards Christine for an answer. Christine gave him a sort reply 'No, she doesn't stay close by.' Then turned her head back to Amy.  
  
The same guy asked again 'Would you mind waiting while I get my stuff?'  
  
'Hey Richard, why don't we take them to the hospital wing in our hotel, the nurses there would be able to help you.'  
  
When Amy heard that voice, she immediately turned towards it. 'His voice.it's the same as that guy.' her thoughts went as soon as she found the face that owns that voice. 'It is that guy again.' She thought exasperatedly. 'Why does all the signs lead back to him? He doesn't seem to know me at all. So, he can't be part of my past. I can't have changed that much, can I?'  
  
That guy turned to Christine and asked again 'Is it okay with you and your friend here, Miss.'  
  
'He was also the one who shouted Lil..Lil.what was that name again.Oh yeah, LILY!' Amy thought again.  
  
Her thoughts were disrupted when Christine replied. 'Callaway, Christine Callaway.'  
  
Amy tried to listen to more of their conversation to find out what was happening. Unfortunately, a wave of nausea hit her on the head again. She had no choice but to relax, close her eyes and soothe the pain.  
  
Amy hated the situation she found herself in. People were staring upon and talking about her. The last time she had this much attention was when she was in the hospital recovering from that which took her memory away. Her thoughts were interrupted once again by someone acknowledging her; this time surprisingly was a different person.  
  
'What should we call you, miss?  
  
'Amy.' She found herself instinctively replying.  
  
'Well Amy, are you able to walk?'  
  
Not wanting to look like she is completely useless, she tried. Her knees buckled below her, not supporting any of her weight. She would have crumbled to the floor if not for Marcus standing close by.  
  
'It's okay, don't push yourself. Henry over there should be able to carry to back to the hotel. That guy's all muscles.'  
  
Marcus gaze on Henry told her what she wanted to know from the moment she noticed him in the café. 'So, his name is Henry. Mmm. Henry, it doesn't suit him. He is so NOT Henry.  
  
She was looking at him when he replied 'Er.yeah.' And she realizes that he had a tinge of pink graze upon his handsome features.  
  
She wasn't sure what she was feeling at the moment but excitement and nervousness were certainly one of them. 'Why am I feeling excited? Gee. I'm going to be carried by a total stranger here. I should be feeling damn nervous, NOT excited. Geez. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel weird, see funny, and have impossible things happen to me'  
  
The experience Amy had being carried by a person from her dreams was weird. She expected to feel very uncomfortable being carried by a stranger but strangely, she felt just the opposite. She actually felt comfortable, she felt as though she belonged there. The guy called Henry was actually quite strong. Under his big t-shirt he didn't look it. At first glance, he looks tall and lanky; you wouldn't even think he was strong. Furthermore, with his profession as a doctor, no one would think that doctors actually work out.  
  
Her thoughts turned back to Henry who had took his things and is now starting to examine her. She had heard a lot about people being rape or molested and then killed, but another part of her consciousness felt that Henry can be trusted, and that feeling was overwhelming and it overpowered the other part of her mind. She didn't know much about Henry, Richard or Marcus, but she trusted Henry and with him there, she felt safe. At that time, with her head still feeling drowsy, that's all she needed.  
  
She answered all the question she was asked, nodding to some, shaking to others. When everything was done, Henry told her that she was fine although the little bump on her head was starting to swell and her arm was still hurting. Henry had washed her wound and examined her arm. According to him, she was lucky, the way she fell on her arm would have twisted or broken it, it is a miracle that that didn't happen.  
  
***mix Amy's & Henry's POV***  
  
Amy was told to rest for about half an hour before standing up, as her head might feel a little uncomfortable due to the big bump on her head. As she lay there, a conversation started. She joined them once in a while, preferring to listen than to talk. Somewhere in the conversation, both Marcus and Richard left, the former went to get some beverages and the latter got a call from his girlfriend. Christine too left after a while, saying that she have to go to the ladies. At the end of that half an hour, only two of them were left talking.  
  
'I'll tell you this, but you must promise not to laugh at it.' Amy told him, trying to put on a stern face.  
  
'Okay.'  
  
'Well, there was this time in my law school, that was where I graduated to be a lawyer. Well, it was very close to graduation day actually. I barged into what I thought was my dormitory and yelled shut the lights, Mrs. Feelan, that's my school principal, is coming. What I didn't know was that, that wasn't my dorm and was instead the boys dorm and the assistant principal, Mr. Jones had just finish checking the boys dorm and was on his way out.'  
  
'Oh oh!'  
  
'Yeah, imagine how much trouble I got into after that.'  
  
'It can't be that much, can it?''  
  
'It certainly can. I quote Mrs. Feelan, 'Not only were you up pass midnight, you were also caught in the boys dormitory and that equals to wandering around the school compound too.'  
  
'But that's not fair'  
  
'Well, to Mrs. Feelan it is. Imagine, a grown up girl getting her punishment five days before graduation. That was the first punishment I got there in all the years I studied there. I ruined all the perfect impression and record I set up there for years in just ONE night.'  
  
'What happened after that?'  
  
'Naturally, I was devastated. The only thing I was and still am glad for is that they have gotten our certificates and report cards filled up therefore they couldn't change anything in it. In writing, I'm still a perfect angel.'  
  
'You were certainly lucky.'  
  
' I gave Mr. Jones a heart attack though. But well what did you expect? He almost crashed into one of his best and favorite student, who was panting like a dog while screaming, SHUT THE LIGHTS. I still wish that I had gotten his photo at that very moment. His expression was priceless. And you know what?''  
  
'No, I don't know what.' Henry replied, flashing a cheeky grin at her.  
  
'' He is the teacher who prides himself as being able to stay cool and calm under all circumstances.  
  
'Poor guy. His confidence towards himself must have dropped like a bomb.'  
  
'It did. I got loads of teases from the guys too, after that. But I must admit, I did enjoy looking at some of the good looking half dressed guys shock and astounded. It was quite a sight.'  
  
Henry snorted, unable to keep is laughter contained anymore.  
  
'Hey, you promised.' Henry snorted again trying to keep his promise.  
  
'Okay, okay, laugh all you like. If I don't let you do so, you might die of laughter inside.'  
  
At that, Henry burst out into peals of laughter. His laughter was contagious and pretty soon, Amy was laughing her heads off too. Together, they laugh, roll and wriggle around with tears of laughter rolling down their cheeks.  
  
They had a nice time talking to each other and time flew by quickly. None of them noticed that their friends had been gone for a long time and had not returned. Well their friends did return. They had all met at the elevator and walk together. Upon reaching the door, they heard the laughter coming from within. Marcus had opened the room door slightly and peeps in. The sight he saw inside cause him to bloat up with happiness. He had never seen his friend laughing that much. Laugh Henry did, but never this much. He could feel both their happiness radiating out of the room. Marcus noted that Henry had never wore that look when he was awake before this, yes, he had seen that look before, but it was only when Henry was sleeping. It was the look of pure joy.  
  
He backed away from the door slowly, and beckoned for Richard to look. As Richard peered into the room, Christine followed at the back. Marcus heard both of them gasped with surprised. He knew that Richard would be surprised but he wasn't expecting Christine to be too.  
  
'I'm guessing that Amy don't normally laugh this much either?' Marcus asked.  
  
Speechless, all Christine could do was gape like a goldfish and shake her head. While Christine and Richard looked into the room once again, Marcus thought  
  
'Maybe all Henry need is someone by his side.'  
  
He whispered softly to Christine and Richard 'Let's leave them alone. I know that Henry needs this, while judging Christine expression I don't think she would deny that Amy needs it too.  
  
Back in the room, Henry and Amy were still talking.  
  
' Well, since you've embarrassed yourself by telling me one of your embarrassing story, I will in turn tell you mine. But of course, you too must promise that you won't laugh at all. And this time, there's no backing out of it.'  
  
'But that's not fair! You laughed at mine.'  
  
'Well, you gave me the permission to do it'  
  
'Yes, so you'll have to let me do so too.'  
  
'No, I don't.'  
  
'Yes, you do.'  
  
'I don't!'  
  
'You do!'  
  
'Don't!'  
  
'Do!'  
  
'Don't!'  
  
'Do!'  
  
'Don't!'  
  
'Do!'  
  
'Knock.knock.  
  
'Amy.Amy. we have to go. You promised to come pick my cousin up with me.' Christine knocked on the door then opened silently and peeped in.  
  
'Well Henry, I guess I have to go now. Thanks a lot for your help. I really appreciate it. I enjoyed talking to you too. I think I realize why you do so well as a doctor. Your patients are sure lucky to have a doctor like you. I had so much fun talking I actually forgot about the pain I was feeling.'  
  
When Amy was slowly getting up from the bed she was lying on, his mind was working very hard.  
  
'Oh no, she's leaving, she's leaving!'  
  
'Say something, you idiot, you've never been tongue tied around girls before.'  
  
'Right Henry, you're right. I normally get to date any girl I want.'  
  
'Exactly! Use those charms of yours.'  
  
'Yes, right. But no, they've all disappear. This is bad, really bad. I'm talking to myself. Why am I nervous? Why? I'm normally the cool one. Oh no, she's getting up to leave. Gosh I've got to say something.anything!'  
  
Before leaving, Amy gave Henry a hug for thanks. 'Thanks' Henry. My head and arm feels a lot better now. Help me thanks Marcus and Richard too.' Amy told him as she hugs him.  
  
Henry's womanizer instincts kicked in as Amy enveloped him in a hug. Whispering softly with a tinge of shyness there he asked 'Is there any chance in me seeing you again?'  
  
Amy's head jerked back instantly, staring at him with an expression of pure shock. Her lips slowly curved into a mischievous smile, and she whispered back. 'How bout' this, since you were reluctant to accept a payment from me, I'll treat you to lunch. I normally have my lunch at the café, why don't you drop by one of these days at one. That way, I'll not tie you down if you have an emergency to attend to.'  
  
With a bigger grin, she turned around and walked out of the room with Christine who was still wearing an amused grin following behind.  
  
Henry watched Amy till she was out of sight then quietly close the door, sat on the coach and smiled happily. Richard and Marcus who had caught Henry's look on the face as he was closing the door, barged in a few seconds later, both with mischievous grins on their face asked,  
  
'Something on your mind, Henry? You want to talk about it?'  
  
Henry stretched and lay back on the coach, still grinning happily replied  
  
'Wouldn't you like to know?'  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
I was wondering, should I put this as James/Lily OR James/ Harry OR Lily/Harry  
  
I thank those who have reviewed. And I hope that more reviews (good or bad) will come it is a great encouragement and with all the pointers here and there, it will definitely improve my writing skills. I'm still very new at this. 


	9. Unknown acquaintance

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me  
  
***CHAPTER 9***  
  
An enormous, pale eyes, jet-black dog sat at the pavement, watching people walk past. To most, he would seem like a faithful and obedient dog that doesn't need a leash around him to make him stay in that position. But to some others, they know better.  
  
A person's animagus form describes the person's personality and Sirius certainly didn't get his from being the playful self he used to be. To those who know him well, his animagus form, which is a dog, comes from his nature of pure loyalty. Like what they say, 'dog's a man's best friend'.  
  
Pedestrians who walk by rate him as a perfect little creature, but by any chance one of them who walk by can read minds, they will realize that they really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. That big dog there is busy, he is busy cursing his best friend with all the vulgar words he can think of. 'Damn you Moony, you could have brought me in! Wait till we get back, you're going to get it big time from me, URGH!!'  
  
Sirius is shivering. It is raining and a puddle of water just drenched Sirius thanks to a car that sped by. Yes, he does have a shelter but the ice-cold wind is blowing in his direction and it's also bringing the rain in with it. Sirius shook himself to get some water off him, but as soon as he did so, he was wet again. 'STUPID WEATHER!!!' He screamed mentally.  
  
He looked around the pavement onto the road. It is only three in the afternoon and yet it was so dark, people would have thought that it is already seven. The houses around him have their lights on. Women that have just come home from tea were trying to get home as quickly as possible. The road is wet and dirty. The rain had brought down some rubbish and with the wind accompanying it, rubbish cans lids are blown off, newspapers tore and waste thrown apart.  
  
Sirius shivered. He couldn't stand it anymore. Even though he is in his animagus form, he is still human inside. He felt himself tremble. Sirius looked around him, spotting a tiny corner which looks undisturbed by the wind, he muttered a soft apology to Remus for making him look for him later, he ran quickly to that shaded area. Shaking the extra water off him, he leaped onto a semi-dry newspaper that was lying there and snuggled into it.  
  
Hoping to be able to catch Remus when Remus is on the way out of the house, he tried to move his position and angle. Stepping off the newspaper to move, a sudden burst of wind flew past. A sheet of the newspaper was blown away before he manages to put his paw on it to stop it. Annoyed with the weather he thought 'Urgh, can't find a warm spot around here. Why is Remus taking so long with Mundungus? By the time he comes out, he'll have to first look for me, then carry me back.'  
  
He flattened the newspaper nicely and laid back down on it. He spotted a big picture of someone on it. 'Gee, what a vain pot! He has his face printed on one whole page of the paper.' Curious as to see what that vain person look like, he got up a little to smooth out the crease on the paper.  
  
'HOLY MACKERAL!' He stared at the paper in shock. He quickly got up from it and smooth the rest of the page down, not that the whole page is there. A part of it has been tore and strewn around by the wind.  
  
MISSING PERSON  
  
The man in the picture ------ currently known as Henry Coal. The date ------ was found is unknown but it ----------------- more than ten years ago. ---- ----- no memory of what happened ten years ago. ---------- are a family or friend of this man, please contact -------- Winds---------ad---------98----- ------ If --------- seen this man before or know of his family ----------, please contact -------- It w------bring this man great joy to know his family. ---- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sirius couldn't believe it. He stared at it more and shook his head violently. 'You're losing it Padfoot, it's impossible. You're just imagining stuff.' Not entirely happy with the answer, Sirius looked down at the papers again. He scanned through the picture thoroughly, completely immerse in it. 'But it does look like James. The similarity is there. But it is just impractical. It has been fourteen years. He has plenty of time to come back, why only now? NO PADFOOT, It can't be. There's no use in lifting your hopes up.' He shook his head, wanting to clear his mind of these thoughts, but it was useless.  
  
The thoughts kept swimming around his head. One thought led to the other and at the end, all the feelings of guilt he has been trying to push away came flooding back to him. 'Oh James, Lily, Harry .. I'm so sorry. really sorry. really, really sorry ..' He looked back at the picture again, and saw that there were some details written beneath it. Reading it, he sigh 'of all the places it has to smudge, it has to be the address and the telephone number. Lily's lesson on telephones won't be any good. Well it won't be any good anyway, it won't be him ..will it?'  
  
Some where at the back of his mind, he couldn't help the few thoughts which came through 'What if it is him? Maybe it is he? Could it be? Will I lose anything if I tried?' That was when he made his mind up 'I'll go and look for this Henry guy, just to make sure.'  
  
Sirius looked up towards the door opposite the road 'Geez. he's surely taking an awfully long time.' Looking at the newspaper, he scanned it for the address. 'Okay, so it starts with 'winds'. I'm sure the 'ad' there stands for road. Well, what road has 'winds' for its beginning .windsmell .no . windsmil .no. windsmores .no. windswift.that's it! Windswift.Windswift.hey, that town is next to this. We walked past it when we came here just now. No wonder it sounded so familiar. I wonder. I'm sure it will just be a short trip. I'll just go and look round the neighborhood. It's not like I'll get invited in for dinner.'  
  
Sirius gave another look at the house Remus was in, rolled up the newspaper with his mouth gripped it tightly with his teeth and took off. The weather now is worse. The rain is pouring so heavily that Sirius could hardly see the road. He swerves pass people and car running quickly eager to get to his destination.  
  
Upon reaching it, he was surprise that it wasn't raining there. (It happens sometimes at my place, where it is raining outside the neighborhood but not inside and it's barely 1km apart.) He shook his body again and trotted off. 'Well, how can I find it? There are over twenty houses around here or maybe more. Plus, I can't exactly knock on their door and ask for him, I'm not even sure if this is the right neighborhood.'  
  
Sirius didn't like the neighborhood. It was dark and dreary and the people walking around were frightening. He had just seen a burly man walk pass him. That man had given him a glare that made him shiver from fright. 'Gosh I hope that that Henry guy isn't like this.'  
  
Scanning the houses, left and right, he was suddenly at a loss of what to do. 'Did James ever say what kind of houses he is going to live in when he grows up. Urgh.no! There has got to be something. Godric Hollows, Godric Hollows. well, there was the .. but if that guy isn't James . he won't be odd. Stupid papers!!!'  
  
Sirius walk around the neighborhood, he was at a lost on what to do. 'I can't give up, I can't!' He looks at the people on the street. 'Maybe his name will be mentioned.' Sadly that wasn't so. He walked a few rounds around the neighborhood hurt and dirty. People have been giving him stares and calling him names. 'Ugly mutt!!' 'Stupid dog!' By the end of the journey, he was only too eager to get out of the place.  
  
Trotting at a slow pace, Sirius sigh. 'I guess I shouldn't have hoped for it so much. I kind of knew that it was impossible.' Reaching a crossroad, he looked up to a signboard that was placed there. 'Majesty Road.Dawning's Road. Windsor Road. Hail.wait a minute.WINDSOR ROAD. that could be it!'  
  
He looked closely at the direction it was pointing to and ran towards it with new feelings of hope. He bounded happily, thinking that he was not at a dead end yet when he saw an enormous house in front of him. 'Wow, that's big for a muggle project. I wonder who lives there.'  
  
Walking further down the road, he saw houses just as big. 'The people who leave here must be rich. He walks slowly among the people doing what he did at the last neighborhood. He walked and he walked, the houses there as a vast amount of space between them. He took almost half an hour to walk by the stretch of road.  
  
Disappointed, he turned back, losing hope of ever finding James. Trudging back to where he came from, he thought 'I guess it was stupid of me to ever hope. It's damn impossible. There's no way he is alive.' Due to the long hours of listening to conversations, he now did it instinctively.  
  
'There's no way that will happen!'  
  
'Exactly! Why don't you help me get it into his head? I've been trying to do that for nearly half a day already.'  
  
'Well guess what guys, I believe in magic and I believe that that is possible. So there, end of conversation.'  
  
At that man's voice, Sirius stopped abruptly, his back stiffened and the only word swimming round his head was  
  
'JAMES!!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Should I end here?......Well I'm not that mean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hey guys, look here. That dog's cute, isn't it?'  
  
'Henry.'  
  
'I've found him! Oh please let it be him.'  
  
'I know you love animals, but you do have to admit, he doesn't look very nice plus it's filthy.'  
  
'Grrr.'  
  
'Shh Richard, look it heard you. You cannot judge a book by its cover. You ask me what I see in it and even if you don't, I'll tell you. It being filthy shows that it's adventurous. Beneath all those, there will be a playful'  
  
'yet a loyal friend that will go through thick and thin for you. One who would die for you rather than betray you.' Unknown to Henry, the same few words were going through the dogs' aka Sirius' mind.  
  
'Wow Henry, that was erm. deep.' Marcus mused.  
  
'Okay you there, stop. Who are you? What have you done to our friend? You better bring him back, or else.'  
  
'Or else what, Richard darling? Or else I would make sure I record another episode of you cutting a turkey with a. What was that again. Oh right.a spoon. How far were you intending to get with a spoon Richard? Through its' skin?'  
  
'Oh shut up!'  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'Come on, you guys!!'  
  
'Because I said so!'  
  
'Who's gonna listen to you?'  
  
'You are!'  
  
'Me? No way!'  
  
'Guys!!'  
  
'Yes you!'  
  
'Definitely not!'  
  
'Is that all you two can come up with? Yes and No's?'  
  
'You think you know better, huh?'  
  
'Of course!'  
  
They walk while they bickered; only leaving Sirius with a pat on the head before going. Sirius watch them go, gathering himself, he thought determinedly  
  
'It can't and won't be him. He promised.'  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~*********~  
  
You want to know what James promised. Look out for the next chapter. I'm trying to show a bit of all their life before bringing them together.  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
I hope I'm not asking too much but I'm hoping for at least 15 REVIEWS for this.  
  
  
  
I thank those who have reviewed. And I hope that more reviews (good or bad) will come it is a great encouragement and with all the pointers here and there, it will definitely improve my writing skills. I'm still very new at this. 


	10. In denial

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me.  
  
***CHAPTER10***  
  
'It can't and won't be him. He promised.'  
  
Sirius is now back at Remus's place and he is very unwillingly getting a lecture from Remus because of his slight disappearance in his human form.  
  
'Do you know how worried I was? What if Padfoot got himself caught? What if those dogcatchers got him? All those what ifs thought going through my head, I almost went mad. It's not feeling to have!'  
  
'Oh come on, Moony. You didn't think I was that weak, did you?' Sirius retorted jokingly trying to lighten the mood. He knew that Moony wasn't one who loses temper. Furthermore, he knew that whoever who ends up having Moony raise his voice at them is in BIG trouble.'  
  
'SIRIUS LEE BLACK, I AM NOT JOKING HERE!!!'  
  
Not a person who likes apologizing out loud, he muttered 'sorry.'  
  
Knowing how much effort Sirius had put into that apology, Remus melted immediately.  
  
'Oh padfoot, it was just that, I was so worried, so afraid. I have lost you and James fourteen years ago and now that I've finally found you back, I can't bear to lose you again. I just can't.'  
  
Sirius was lost. Never in his entire life had he heard Remus openly told someone that he was afraid and he knew, he knew that it isn't easy. Twenty years ago, not any of the Marauders knew the meaning of that worn. They prided themselves to be fearless.  
  
'Oh Moony, I'm. I really didn't mean to. It was cold out there. I was shivering. I didn't mean to go that far. I was just looking for a dry spot. I guess that far spot was too far away.' Grabbing Moony into a hug as he said so. He wasn't going to bring up what really happened. That was a definite no no.  
  
' It was far away, all right.' Remus mumbled.  
  
Upon hearing that, Sirius released Moony immediately. 'Hey, it was your fault. You left me stranded outside, you heartless beast.' He complained in mock annoyance.  
  
'You can blame that on Mundungus. It's not my fault his house is loaded with dark detectors. You will be sensed immediately. A few were also triggered because I was a werewolf and the full moon is no where near.'  
  
'Well, that does it. You COULD have brought me in. If any of them goes off, all you have to do is pretend that it was you who triggered it. Nice and simple. That could have saved me so much pain. I really, really wonder how you became a teacher. Right now, you can only pass off as MY slave. Hah!'  
  
'No way, I am no one's slave. I believe I am the one who is able to do some hexing and cursing around here.' Remus stated, reaching into his robe to get his wand.  
  
Sirius pounce at Remus, grabbing his hand and twisted it so that Remus would let go of the wand. The action doesn't hurt but it was really uncomfortable. Sirius reaches for the wand as soon as he felt Remus's hand loosen.  
  
'Hah, look who's at the advantage now Moony? Tell me!'  
  
Remus groaned slightly, hardly believing that this was actually happening. He mumbled 'Uuh, I can't believe I didn't remember that trick. You'd thought I'd learnt it by now.'  
  
Suddenly remembering Sirius's favourite spell, Remus's back stiffen. 'Oh no Padfoot, no, not that spell, please.'  
  
'No can do, Moony. COLOROS TRANSMASION HAIRDO!' he said it clearly while pointing towards Remus's hair.  
  
Immediately, Remus's hair began to shiver and a few seconds later slither and attack. Seconds later, it started it's second process. It turned into a shade of orange, then bright red, then bright yellow, navy, blue, purple and it repeated itself over and over again. He looked a lot like Medula, except that Medula's hair stays as black snakes while Remus's are multi- coloured snakes.  
  
'Damn!!! Again!!! You're going to get it Padfoot. As he said that, he lunges at Sirius. After a little wrestle and tickle, he finally got his wand back.  
  
'PAY BACK TIME, PADFOOT.'  
  
Trying to aim his wand at Sirius who was now trying to hide behind furniture he shouted  
  
'MAGUSTRANSFOR STICKWITH' the hex had missed Sirius who had dodged it. But Remus reflexes were just as quick. When he saw that it has missed, he immediately shouted again.  
  
'MAGUSTRANSFOR STICKWITH!!! Hah, got you this time!'  
  
The results were quick. The tail that he only gets in his animagus form came. Mysteriously, it straightens and hardens and fastens itself at Sirius's left side.  
  
'Moony, what is this? I've never seen it.'  
  
'Padfoot dearest, are you forgetting something? I was a teacher in Hogwarts. I AM allowed in the restricted section.'  
  
'That's cheating!'  
  
'I'm not complaining and I certainly don't care if you do.'  
  
'Nice friend you are Moony.' Sirius sulked sarcastically. 'But Moony, guess what? You still have to remove it. You won't get me caught cause I am not able to transform, so well, I have no worries.'  
  
'Oh, I made sure that you could transform, even though your tail will still be stuck to your dog's form side.' With that, Remus burst out laughing.  
  
'Gosh, imagine a dog with it's tail stuck to it's side. Hahahaha. hehehehe.'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'Hahahaha. hehehehe.'  
  
Sirius couldn't help it; Remus's laugh is contagious. 'I guess it will be a comical sight. Hehehe.'  
  
Together they laughed out loud again. Tears of laughter glistened their eyes.  
  
'I.I.I.hehe.haven't laughed this much since Prongs.hehe. Prongs gave his Lily's Valentine's Day card to. to. Professor Mcgonagall declaring his undying lo.hehe. love.'  
  
'Yeah, Prongs couldn't look at Professor Mcgonagall in the eyes for weeks. Prongs. Prongs.'  
  
Sirius smile reduced, turning into a sad smile as he thought of the absence of one of his best friend. 'You know, for a minute there, I actually felt like Prongs was actually here.'  
  
'Yeah, I know. I felt it too.'  
  
With the atmosphere broken and the realization dawning upon them, exhaustion suddenly took over their bodies.  
  
'Guess we'd better go to bed, we still have a long day ahead of us.'  
  
'Yeah. It's getting late.'  
  
They both turned to the stairs, when suddenly Remus exclaimed  
  
'Ahh, the snakes. I forgot all about them. They're the same as those past ones, right?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well, I guess I better quickly go and brew a sleeping potion for the snakes. I do not want any fighting on my head at night.'  
  
'Need any help?'  
  
'No, it's okay. I'll be fine.'  
  
'Oh yeah, the tails the same, right?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Night, Moony.'  
  
'Night, Padfoot.'  
  
Sirius rolled on the bed. It has been two hours already and still he is unable to fall asleep. Frustrated, he got out of bed. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a tattered old book. Flipping it into the last page, he picked up a wrinkled old picture. In it was he, Moony and Prongs. Wormtail was in Africa when the picture was taken. They were all at Prongs's home for the holidays when it was taken.  
  
Like all the times he couldn't sleep, he took the picture and climb back into bed. Watching himself and his friends bicker and joke in the picture he thought of all the happy times they had together. With these thoughts, he dropped into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus dropped the last ingredient into his cauldron and stir. The potion turned green slowly and when the sizzling has stop, he scoops some potion with a ladle. Putting it near his head, he could feel the snakes fighting for it. He is already used to the feeling of snakes wriggling on his head. This had been one of Sirius's most infamous tricks.  
  
Putting the ladle down, he thought of all the trick and pranks they did back in Hogwarts. At that time, they had practically ruled the school. There wasn't anyone who didn't know the Marauders. They were after all one of the smartest and most notorious people in school.  
  
Memories after memories replayed itself. They were inseparable and they thought they would always be. until Voldemort came. Voldemort, the sole person responsible for his and a whole lot of other people's misery. He had given him nothing but misery for half his life and he knew, he knew that there would be more to come. Many say that happiness would come once he is destroyed, but he has realize from childhood, he has realize that Voldemort will still be causing despair after death.  
  
Apprehending suddenly that his potion had worked, he started to tidy his potions room. While putting his cauldron back to where it belonged, he heard a loud thump.  
  
'Gee, he'll never change. He still kick and roll around in bed. Wonder how much he'll appreciate that 'bound to the bed trick again?' Remus chuckled slightly at the thought. He continued with is tidying around the room when all of a sudden he heard scream from above.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Remus head whipped towards the door and his next thought was  
  
'Oh no, Padfoot!'  
  
Remus turned and ran as fast as he could towards Sirius's room. Upon reaching the door, he found that it was locked. Muttering 'Alohomora' instinctively he disappointed to find that the door did not open. Only then did he realize that it wouldn't open, as it needs a password to get in.  
  
Cracking his head for something Sirius like or dislike, he could still hear Sirius screaming inside. 'NO IT'S NOT HAPPENING, IT'S NOT!'  
  
'Oh Padfoot.' Remus muttered sympathetically. 'Hold on. Urgh, he must have forgotten to give me the new password. Now let's see. Quidditch. no. Padfoot. no. James. no. Snuffles. Famous Sirius. Wacky friend. Forever in.'  
  
He heard a small click and look up. 'What was the last thing I said? Hmmn, forever. Friends forever! Why that password?'  
  
'You promised, James you promised' Sirius muttered sadly. The screaming has died down, but Sirius was still shivering, curled up in his bed.  
  
'Padfoot, come on padfoot, wake up.' Remus called, gently shaking him.  
  
Suddenly feeling Sirius grab hold of his hand, Remus look up and stare at him. He could hear Sirius ask him,  
  
'Moony, he promised, remember. We made an oath, we all kept it, why. WHY DIDN'T HE? The first few questions were asked softly but Sirius had screamed the last sentence out in great pain. He could see the tears running down Sirius's cheeks.  
  
Realizing what Sirius was dreaming about, Remus's eyes widen. Looking down at Sirius again he shook him.  
  
'Come on Padfoot, wake up. What are you talking about?'  
  
'We all kept our promise, Moony. We all did. Why didn't he?'  
  
Remus was starting to worry. He knew the subject Sirius was on. But that particular incident had never happened before. Unless. unless he wasn't told. that wouldn't be it. Remus knew that Sirius still have nightmares which had followed him back from Azkaban. But they were only on incidents that have happened, he don't remember this one.  
  
Comprehending that Sirius's nightmare had stopped, Remus tiptoed out quietly from his room. Trudging towards his own room, he sighed. He was so confused. He didn't know what to think anymore. He went to sleep with troubling thoughts but due to the tired day he had, he manage to fall asleep.  
  
^! ^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
  
Remus woke up wearily the next morning. Although he had gotten at least six hours of sleep, he felt as though he never went to bed at all. He sat up on his bed and sighed. Those questions troubling him the night before had all come tumbling back.  
  
'I'm going to get it out of him no matter what it takes.' He told himself determinedly.  
  
Dressing himself up as quickly as possible, he walked downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He wasn't going to change his normal routine just because he has to get an answer from Sirius for his question. He knew that Sirius can cook, but getting him to do so is hard. Surprisingly, he is quite good at it, but he would only do it when he feels like it and not when someone asks him for it.  
  
Laying breakfast on the table he grabbed the Daily Prophet from the table. Shifting to a comfortable position, he read the papers while he absent- mindedly stuff pancakes into his mouth. He read quietly until he heard Sirius thundering down the stairs. Upon hearing that, he folded the Daily Prophet up and places it beside his plate. Sitting up straight in his chair. He prepared for what he was about to say.  
  
'Padfoot.'  
  
'Hmmn.'  
  
'We need to talk.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Is there something you want to tell me.' He stared intently at Sirius while he said that. Noting that Sirius's back stiffen when he said that, he concluded that he is right.  
  
'Erm. no. Why do you ask?' Sirius asked concentrating too much on his pancake than necessary.'  
  
'Are you sure?' He prodded on.  
  
'Yep.' Sirius tried replying carelessly.  
  
'Padfoot, I'm your friend, right? One of your closest one at that, right?' Remus asked cautiously.  
  
Sirius's eyes flew open as he replied, shocked.  
  
'WHAT? What kind of question is that?'  
  
'Sirius, answer the question.' Remus said staring straight at Sirius, suddenly scared of what his answer might be.  
  
'I thought we have enough trust between us.' Sirius replied with hurt written across his features.  
  
'Upon noticing Sirius's expression, he release the breath he didn't know he was holding. After what happened with the Fidelius charm incident, he wasn't sure anymore.  
  
Reverting back to Sirius's nickname, he asked again. 'Padfoot, there is trust between us therefore, I shouldn't suspect you of keeping something from me, should I?'  
  
He could see Sirius fidgeting on his seat. Sirius had always been good at keeping secrets, but he wasn't very good at lying, especially to those he is close to. Realizing his barriers breaking, he asked again.  
  
'Is it those dreams you've been having, those from Azkaban?'  
  
Sirius nodded slowly, refusing to speak as he knew that his voice would betray him.  
  
'I don't remember you ever having a serious fight with Prongs before. When did that happen?'  
  
'Er. erm, it was. it was.'  
  
'Padfoot.' he said sternly. 'Stop lying, I know you too well. If you think that I can't judge you by now, I would personally take that as an insult.' Gently this time, he asked 'What brought this up?'  
  
Defeated, Sirius answered Remus truthfully. 'I. I had this ho. hope of finding Pro. Prongs a. alive yesterday.'  
  
'What????' Of all things he had expected Sirius to tell him, this wasn't it. 'Oh Padfoot, we both wish for Lily and James to come back, to be alive, but it's. it's not going to happened. It's impossible.'  
  
'I know. I know. It's just that I saw an article in the muggle newspaper yesterday. It had a picture in it and it caught my eyes as... as the person in it look exactly like Prongs.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'Let me finish. I. went to look for this person. I couldn't help it. It wouldn't get out of my head. That was where I went yesterday. I'm sorry for lying to you.'  
  
'But.'  
  
I really thought that this man is Prongs as it was written in the article that this guy doesn't have his memory and he was found more than ten years ago. At. at that time, I just thought that it was possible.'  
  
'And?' Remus was now interested. 'That guy must have looked a lot like Prongs to get that kind of reaction from Sirius.' He thought.  
  
'It isn't him.' He said firmly, knowing that it isn't only Remus he was trying to convince.  
  
'How are you so sure, Padfoot?'  
  
'Remember that vow we maid in first year, then in seventh year, Moony?'  
  
'The one about being friends forever?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
This guy, His name's Henry anyway, has close friends. He was joking and laughing with them as though he has known them all his life. You know how Prongs is with people who are not close to them, he might joke and play around, but it's still not him. This Henry guy was close to them and I could feel it.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Don't you understand, Moony? We made a vow. We promised. As long as we're alive or even dead, we would still be the closest friends ever. Prongs was the one who initiate it, he wouldn't forget it. He wouldn't. Henry is not Prongs.'  
  
'But Padfoot, you said he lost his memory.'  
  
'I did research on lost memories once. It said that even though the person has lost his memories. He would still remember all that is big and important to him. The vow we made qualifies as that. So you see, that is not Prongs.'  
  
Sirius went back to his meal as soon as he was finished. But now, Remus was curious. He lay back on his chair and thought about the situation.  
  
'But even though he has lost his memories, he would still need friends. What if it really is him?????'  
  
Does Remus think that Henry is James? Will he do anything about it?  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
I hope I'm not asking too much but I'm hoping for at least 10 REVIEWS for this. Someone told me that I am a review hog and that I'm asking too much. Well I guess I was greedy, but I just couldn't help it. I know I'm asking for ten up there, but do you think I can get a little more than that???? I thank you all in advance.  
  
To those out there, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT YEAR IN YEAR 2003.  
  
I thank those who have reviewed. And I hope that more reviews (good or bad) will come it is a great encouragement and with all the pointers here and there, it will definitely improve my writing skills. I'm still very new at this. 


	11. Is heshe the one for me?

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me.  
  
Sorry, I got Amy's and Lily's name mixed up. My mind keeps thinking Lily but I have to write Amy.  
  
***CHAPTER11***  
  
*...* -- writing  
  
*Sued for payment not made .. declare innocent.unwilling to pay.pay*  
  
'He was nice. He didn't want me to pay him for it. Will he come? I wonder. Henry.Henry. Ugh, what am I doing? . He said. Amy!!! Okay back to work.' She thought to herself determinedly.  
  
*Pay . contract signed.did not obey, follow.*  
  
'Followed him back, got my wound looked at. What am I doing???? I don't like him. No I don't! I'm just thankful for his help. He is very nice though.very nice person.' Amy repeated trying to convince herself that this guy is just an acquaintance, nothing more, and nothing less.  
  
'He's just a good friend. James's just a good friend. That's right! James's just. wait a minute . did I just call him James???? Where did that come from? Ugh!!!' Amy slams the file she's been jotting down notes from shut. This is frustrating.  
  
'I've barely met the guy. I've not even spent more than twenty-four hours with him.' Glancing at her watch, she found that it was a quarter to one. Deciding against finishing the case she has been working on, she put her pen down, grabbed her bag and jacket and walk towards Christine's table.  
  
'Hey girl, you free for lunch?' Amy called to Christine as she reached Christine's room.  
  
'Yeah, wait a sec. I'll be right out.'  
  
Together, they walked out of the office together towards a nearby café, the one where they have almost all their lunches in, The Exhilarating Waves. Ignoring a few catcalls, they headed to their favourite table. They are after all used to it. They are pretty and they know it.  
  
After ordering their food, they lay back on their chairs and started chatting.  
  
'So, have you seen that new lawyer? He is soooo good looking.'  
  
'Who's that? I didn't know there is a new guy.'  
  
'Of course you don't. You never do anyway.'  
  
'What is that suppose to mean?'  
  
'You're being your usual self. As blur as can be. Duh!!'  
  
'I am not blur.' Cried Amy indignantly.  
  
'Come on Amy, don't bother denying it. You are blur and you know it. You get too absorb in your work.' Christine challenged.  
  
'Okay, okay. I am, I am. I can't help it. So sue me for it.' Amy retorted, sticking her tongue out at the end of the sentence.  
  
Christine seeing that action imitated it. When suddenly, the smile on her face became a bigger one.  
  
'Amy, do you think that guy Henry would really come down here to see you? Do you want him to?'  
  
Christine, have been trying to keep that question to herself for days but she could no longer do so, blurted out suddenly. Amy's expression changed rapidly. She didn't know what to answer Christine. Thoughts flew through her head.  
  
'I think I do want him to come; he's very interesting to talk to. Will he come? Will he have time? He did sound as though he likes me. Or maybe it's just my imagination. Do I like him? He is good looking. He's got the looks and the money. I'm sure he has girls falling over his feet. Even if. IF I do like him, why would he like a girl who faints at the sign of blood? Do I like him? Does he like me? Will he come? What if he turns up with.'  
  
'AMY!!! Are you still there?'  
  
'Huh, what?'  
  
'Are you answering my question or not?'  
  
Clearing her head from all the thoughts, Amy replied, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
  
'Nah, I doubt he'll come.'  
  
'Why do you think so?' 'He's a surgeon, Christine. He's bound to be busy with surgery and all the other doctor's stuff.'  
  
'I'm sure he also needs to eat, sleep, breath and enjoy himself. He seems like one who knows how to do that. I'm sure he has time, he said he would, didn't he?'  
  
'Honestly, I doubt he even remembers me. I'm just another patient.'  
  
'But you do want him to come.'  
  
'I guess so, he's very interesting to talk to. I can learn so much from him. Unlike other guys, he knows what he wants; he's got his own opinion in things. He doesn't do that whole follow the crowd thing. He's kinda cool. Oh well, don't think I'll ever meet him again.'  
  
Noticing Amy slight disappointment, Christine tried to lighten the topic.  
  
'You do have to admit; he and his friends are extremely good looking, huh? That guy Marcus, is really nice too.' Christine thought dreamily.  
  
' Yeah, I guess so. That's the other reason why I think Henry won't turn up.'  
  
'Huh???'  
  
'Come on, we both know he is good looking. Who doesn't want him for a boyfriend? He fits the whole tall, dark and handsome description perfectly. Plus, he's got the career and the money. He should be able to get most the women he wants. I'm sure he's got to entertain his girlfriend.'  
  
'Does he even have a girl friend?'  
  
'How am I suppose to know?'  
  
'Then why are you jumping into conclusions?'  
  
'But.'  
  
'I don't know about you, but I think that that guy likes you.'  
  
'I really don't think so. So what if he likes me? It's not that I like him or anything.'  
  
Christine raised her eyebrow after hearing those words. Upon looking up, he found the devil of their topic walking into the café. Dropping her voice slightly, she queried,  
  
'I suppose if you saw him again, you'd simply.'  
  
'Walk right up to him and say, 'Hello, fancy seeing you here. What would you have? The bitter gourd pie or a knuckle sandwich.'  
  
'Well, here comes your big chance, because he's headed this way.'  
  
'What!' Amy paled. Turning her head towards the entrance of the café, she found her vision blocked. blocked by a rather muscular body, she of course noted that, in black. Tilting her head upwards, she tensed. Henry was staring down at her with a slight grin on his face.  
  
'He...He.He. Hello Henry.' Hoping against hope that she sounded calm. 'How long has he been here. He better not has heard any of our conversation. Christine is going to get it from me. What is it with the late warnings? I thought I would still have time to watch him walk in. Geez, I should have taken Christine's seat.  
  
'I thought I would be surprising you. Guess I wasn't quiet enough when I tiptoed towards you.' Henry started lightly.  
  
Amy sighed softly with relief. 'Good, he didn't hear anything.' Out loud, she told him casually,  
  
'Grab a seat. I'm sure you remember Christine.' Turning towards Christine, she gave her a glare telling her she would get it when they get back.  
  
Unfortunately, it merely amused Christine more. Her smile turned to slight smirk, eyes shifting first to Amy, then to Henry, then back to Amy again. Seeing Amy flushed slightly, she smiled happily, reminding herself to pack a small bag and go over to Amy's place for details tonight.  
  
'Yeah.' Henry's sudden voice brought them both out of their mental bicker.  
  
Looking down at the table, Christine realized that her meal wasn't here yet. Standing up, she stretched a little and said,  
  
'Well, I'm done. I've better get back. I've got quite a lot of work to finish. I'll see you back at the office Ams.'  
  
'Ermm. yeah.' Amy replied, giving her now 'so called best-friend' another glare.  
  
'Well bye, Henry. I'd best be off. I'm sure I'll see you again soon.' Said Christine cheerily.  
  
Walking towards the counter as though to pay her bill, she said quietly to the person in charge that she would like to have her meal packed. Peeping slightly at her best friend who was looking awkwardly at Henry, she chuckle, 'This is what I do for my friends and they don't even thank me.'  
  
Grabbing her lunch and giving the cashier the money for her food, she walked out graciously, not before sneaking yet another look at her best friend.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Amy was lost at what to say. He never really expected Henry to turn up. Yes she did hope for his appearance, but him actually being there, was the last thing she had in mind.  
  
'So, what brought you to this side of the country?' Speaking the first thing that came into mind.  
  
Henry's eyes twinkled as he replied mischievously, 'I thought it would be quite obvious.'  
  
Amy blushed, averting her eyes to all the places in the café but him. Seeing that, Henry got bolder, straightening his back, he stared straight onto Amy's face, catching her eyes, he continued  
  
'Would this fair maiden here do me the honour of letting me bring her out for lunch or dinner sometime, so I could know her better. I feel as though I know her quite well already, even though I've barely known her and I would like to see whether all I think is right and true.'  
  
Seeing as Amy's face got redder, he decided to stop at his next question. His grin growing larger, he dropped his voice into a deep and husky voice,  
  
'Perhaps, if I'm lucky enough, the lady would like to know more about me too.'  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
This would be a perfect place for me to stop, wouldn't it?  
  
Nah, I'll be nice. Here's some more for all the kind souls who are reading out there.  
  
*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*) *(*)*(*)*(  
  
Henry never thought that he would ever be crazy or brave enough to do or say something like that. Imagine.  
  
'Perhaps, if I'm lucky enough, the lady would like to know more about me too.'  
  
'What on earth prompt me to say that?' Henry thought desperately to himself.  
  
He has no idea what brought him to this part of town. Never even thought he had the guts and the boldness to do so. Henry had some free time after a major surgery. Wanting to relax, he had somehow ended up looking for Amy. He didn't know why, but he found her extremely easy to talk to. He had thought that she might somehow relate to his past, but she had not given any sign to that. He liked talking to her. He felt open with her, felt that she had seen and known all sides of him, good or bad, and he would accept him for who he is.  
  
Right now, seeing that he has made the poor girl so flustered, he decided to change the topic.  
  
'It's okay, Amy. You can think about it. I don't need an immediate answer. Here's my name card, it's got my cell phone number on it. Keep it. If by the end of this lunch, you find me to be a really irritating person, tell me so, and dump that card away. I wouldn't.'  
  
'Excuse me sir, madam, who ordered the burger platter?'  
  
'I did.'  
  
Starting on their meals, Amy thought that she had better say something. It was nice listening to him talk. His voice was deep and warm, and she got drowned in it very easily.  
  
'Henry, since you're being such a gentleman, I guess it would only be crustiest of me to know more about you. I love sports, since it is what I like best, my first question would be, what form of sports are you absolutely mad about?'  
  
'Well, that's a nice way of putting a sentence. I....'  
  
And that was how their conversation started. They had a great time talking and joking with each other and soon their barriers dropped and they gradually found comfortable with each other's presence again. It was actually better than the first time they met. They are both surprise, seeing that they are both people who normally put up a front in front of people. They have barely seen each other twice and yet they are telling each other some of their deepest secrets. They have never been so at ease with anyone, not even their closest friends.  
  
Towards the end of the meal, both decided that they did like the other a lot and could probably be very close friend or maybe more.  
  
'Henry!'  
  
'Amy!'  
  
They stared up at each other and grin.  
  
'Well, you go first, ladies first.'  
  
'It's okay, you first, I have to sort my thoughts out and them into sentences first.'  
  
'No way, Ms. Lawyer here needs time to string her sentence first. A tad bit hard to believe.' Henry said jokingly trying to push down the nervousness that is crawling through his spine.  
  
'Shut up!!! So, what is it?'  
  
Taking a deep breath, he started. 'Amy, I'm not sure what's it about you, but you amaze me. I. I feel like I've known you all my life and I really don't mean to be a poet or anything. I don't know what is it about you, but you seem very familiar to me.'  
  
'Henry.'  
  
'Please, Let me get this out to you, okay. I might not have the guts to do it after I've stopped. I would really like to know more about you and I-'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Close your mouth. A fly might fly in. Yes I would like to get to know you better too, I feel the same way as you do, it's like we were best friends in the past or something.'  
  
'In the past.' Henry mumbled slightly. 'Should I tell her? I mean, does she need to know? I really like her. I'll tell her the next time we meet again. I will.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Will they get together? Will they get married? How can they get married again, when they've both married each other once already? Is there a rule in the wizarding magic that magical folks can only be bonded to that one and only? What if there is? Would they ever find out who they really are? How would they?  
  
Don't sue me please; I know that I am bad at love stories. I don't normally write them. Hope you have some pointers for me at that.  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
I hope I'm not asking too much but I'm hoping for at least 10 REVIEWS for this. Someone told me that I am a review hog and that I'm asking too much. Well I guess I was greedy, but I just couldn't help it. I know I'm asking for ten up there, but do you think I can get a little more than that???? I thank you all in advance.  
  
I thank those who have reviewed. And I hope that more reviews (good or bad) will come it is a great encouragement and with all the pointers here and there, it will definitely improve my writing skills. I'm still very new at this. 


	12. a step closer to happiness

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me.  
  
*I know that my story's very slow, but it will build up soon. Every little thing I write here relates to the ending. For those who are still following it, I thank you for your patience and I'm sure you'll not be disappointed at the end.  
  
***CHAPTER12***  
  
'HARRY POTTER!!! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANCE!!'  
  
Harry sighed. Straightening his back, he collected his tools and look around. 'I'll never get all this grass cut. What's with her calling every few minutes?' he thought.  
  
'HARRY POTTER!!!'  
  
'COMING, AUNT PETUNIA!!!' Harry ran hurriedly into the kitchen. He sure didn't want to get into any trouble. Upon entering the kitchen, Harry found the Dursleys all gathered around the dining table.  
  
'Uh oh. What did I do again?' he thought worriedly. 'Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia?' he greeted them to have them know of his presence.  
  
'WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, BOY? SLACKING OFF SOMEWHERE, WEREN'T YOU?' Vernon growled.  
  
Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was unwilling to let Vernon have the pleasure of seeing him mad and flustered. 'I had to gather the tools, Uncle Vernon.'  
  
'WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU BEFORE? NEVER ANSWER BACK.'  
  
Harry bit his lips. He has learnt before this that if he wanted his dinner, it will not do to say anything. He solemnly nodded, afraid that his mouth will land him into trouble.  
  
'Calm down dear, look after your blood pressure. Let's just tell him about it so he can finish his chores.'  
  
Harry's head jerked towards his aunt. He had completely forgotten of his aunt and cousin's presence in the kitchen. For a minute there, he had this slight hope of his aunt finally realize that he was her nephew. 'All she is worried about is the work she gave me.' Harry thought bitterly to himself.  
  
'Oh yes, well, we thought we'd tell you that we're going abroad and you're going to live with Mrs. Figg until your scho. until you have to go again.'  
  
Upon instincts, Harry asked 'Where to?'  
  
'WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ASKING QUESTIONS, BOY? Mal. what's it called again? Anyway, it's somewhere in Asia.' Replying proudly at the thought of being able to bring his family abroad. To make it sound impressive, he added 'it has one of the largest mall in the world.'  
  
Trying to sound uninterested, he replied with a quiet 'Oh.' Unfortunately, he was not uninterested. Hermione had told him about Asia before and he really wanted to go. He wanted to be on a plane. Hermione had told him what it is like to be on a plane and he was curious, how could he feel normal when he is up in the air. Shouldn't he feel the rush he normally feels when he is up on a broomstick? He wanted to know why Hermione likes a plane ride so much when she absolutely hates being on a broom. He really, really wanted to go. Not only for the plane ride but also to go to Asia. He has heard that the people and food there are really different.  
  
'BOY! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?'  
  
Uncle Vernon's call brought him out of his reverie. He realize suddenly that he will not be going, he'll be going over to Mrs. Figgs. no. he'll be going to Arabella's. Cheering up slightly, he pulled himself together and muttered, 'I'll be packing my stuff in my room.'  
  
While walking up the stairs, a light bulb lit suddenly in his head, 'I can try doing that. Oooh, I hope it works.' He thought excitedly.  
  
Taking out his quill and inkbottle, he laid a parchment on the desk and started to ponder upon what he would write. Although he is writing to his godmother, he still didn't know her well enough yet and he didn't want to sound rude.  
  
***Dear Arabella,  
How are you? I am fine here, nothing out of the ordinary. The Dursleys are going to send me to your place very soon. They are going abroad. I really want to see you, I really do, but I was hoping that you could help me tell the Dursleys that you won't be around while they're going abroad. They are going to somewhere in Asia and I really want to go. I've never been on a plane before and I really want to try it out, plus Hermione has told me a little about the countries there and I really want to go. I think that the Dursleys will bring me along if there isn't anyone for me to stay with. They won't want me to stay alone here and ruined their pretty home. I really appreciate your help. Please say you'll do it. Thank you in advance.  
  
Love, Harry.  
  
Ps. if the answer is yes, could you apparate here one day as I really miss you and want to see you.  
  
Putting down his quill, his gaze shifted towards Hedwigs cage, seeing it empty, his spirits dampened a little. 'Oh Hedwig, where are you?' He thought aloud. Upon saying that, he heard a soft but sharp screech. His eyes brightened slightly. Turning to the window immediately, he saw Hedwigs silhouette gliding towards his window.  
  
Opening his window, he got some food ready for Hedwig. He was very glad to have her back. The days without her were getting a little lonely. After last year, he found that he yearned for somebody's company. Hedwig seems to have noted that and had stayed with him for most of the holidays. A week ago, she had taken off suddenly and he's been waiting for her return ever since.  
  
After Dumbledore's end off term speech, he was now feeling better but the nightmares still came. After numerous letters from Padfoot and Moony, Ron, Hermione, Molly, a very short one from Ginny and even one from Dumbledore, he finally realize that it is not his fault.  
  
Sadly, that did not stop him from seeing his encounter with Voldemort over and over again in his bed. He has woken up countless times screaming and clutching his scar, or jerking up from his bed suddenly, thinking that his parents are still there. And later, if anyone happens to be nearby, they will hear him mutter a soft but strong 'Damn you, Tom Riddle! Damn you for the life you gave me and so many other people out there!'  
  
Somewhere in the holiday, he has made up his mind that Voldemort doesn't exist. Voldemort is just a normal boy named Tom Riddle who is trying to be someone else.  
  
Feeling a light breeze against his neck, he noticed that Hedwig has returned. He looked at his leg and found a few letters tied to it. It looks like Hedwig's been busy. Taking the letters, he found that one came from Ron, and another from Padfoot. Putting them aside, he rolled Arabella's letter up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. Noting a slight nip at his ear lobe while he did that, he looked up and received an indignant stare from Hedwig.  
  
'Oh Hedwig please, it's only next door. I'm counting on you for this. I really want to go. I know you just got back, but please. I promise I'll get you a treat the next time we're at Diagon Alley. Go on.' Harry whispered softly as he smooth out Hedwig's feathers the way she liked it.  
  
He received yet another stare from Hedwig but she flew out obediently through the window. Eagerly waiting for a reply, he turned to the letters he received to pass the time.  
  
**Hei Harry,  
  
How're you doing? Hope your aunt, uncle and cousin aren't treating you too badly. I'm still trying to get mum and dad to have Dumbledore let you come here. He still hasn't said yes yet, but he will soon. I've gotten everyone to pitch in on this. Even Bill and Charlie sent a note back about it. Charlie has threatened to come back with a dragon to get Dumbledore to do it. It has been a quiet holiday here. Bill's working at Gringotts and also helping dad and Dumbledore with some stuff. Charlie's working with dragons, DUH! Percy.PERCY IS BEING AN IDIOT!!! I know that he believes that You Know Who Sorry, been trying to use Voldemort for months. I read a muggle book 'Fears, Terrors and Monsters' during the holiday. found it in the attic. I now have a better understanding of fear. But well, habit's hard to change. Back to the subject, Percy's trying to convince his boss, others and especially himself that he does not believe that he's back. We know that, the twins read his diary, never knew he had one. The twins seem to be busy with their jokes. They apparently got an investor. They now have more jokes than ever. I would tell them I like it if I am not being used as a guinea pig. I'm quite glad actually. They're the only noise we hear now. They're quite generous with it though. I get paid a galleon for being a guinea pig to one of their products. They're humiliating. Ginny is being her usual self. I know that she's worried about what's happening but she's still staying happy and strong. I'm going to invite Hermione here for the last two weeks of holidays. Mum's trying to get her here earlier. She reckons that it is safer for her here. I hope that she didn't go and visit Vicky. What was she thinking going to the dance with him??? Well, I hope to see you soon.  
  
Your pal, Ron  
  
Ps. Gred and Forge has gone mad!!! They got me a fabulous dress robe with out charming it. Oh well, I shouldn't complain.  
  
Thinking it will be easier to reply his letters all at once, he turned to his Godfather's letter.  
  
**Harry, my boy  
  
How are you holding up? I'm currently doing what I was asked to do at the end of the semester. (Thought not to mention it, letter might fall into the wrong hands. Better be careful.) I've been quite successful. I'm almost done here and I'll be returning soon. I might drop by one day to see you. Not sure yet though. I'll try to find time. I'm with Moony now and will most likely lie low with him for a while. How are things there? Are the Dursleys treating you well? I really wish that I could get you out of that hellhole. Is Albus letting you visit Ron? Are there any more dreams? Tell me about them. If they are really bad, write one to Albus. Write to me as soon as you can. I want to know how you're doing. I've got to go soon. I've got a few more things to settle.  
  
Love, Snuffles.  
  
"I can't tell him about my dreams. I can't lie either. He's my only family left and I refuse to lie to him. I could say that I don't really remember them. it's partially true. I don't remember half of it.that should not worry him too much. He'll.'  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!'  
  
His thoughts were shattered as Aunt Petunia's voice rang through the house. He glanced quickly at his watch and gasp. He knows that he will be getting into trouble again. He was supposed to prepare the dinner. Hiding his stuff quickly, he ran down to the kitchen.  
  
Taking up a knife, he started peeling and cutting potatoes. Fortunately for Harry, no one was watching him, anyone who did would get a shock. Harry suddenly went rigid. His knife froze at the position where he was about to cut the potatoes and his eyes stared off into space.  
  
'Where am I? What's going on?' Looking around, he noticed that he was standing on the aisle in a church.  
  
'I do.' Harry turned towards the voice and there he heard another 'I do.' Staring at the couple intently, he noticed that the bride has copper red hair cascading down her back. 'Her hair looks a lot like Ginny's.' he mused. 'And the groom's hair looks a lot like mine. WAIT A MINUTE, WHERE HAVE THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?'  
  
'You may now kiss the bride.' Watching the couple turn towards each other, he gasped. 'That's me. no. that's my dad.' As the groom lifted the bride's veil, he stared even harder. 'Ginny. Mum!'  
  
At that moment, he heard. 'WE NOW HAVE MR. AND MRS. COAL.'  
  
'Huh?' suddenly, his vision blurred. It seems that he was being pulled further and further away from the scene. It felt a lot like the time he was taken out from Riddle's memories.  
  
Coming back to consciousness, Harry's knife cut through the potato, unfortunately landing on his finger.  
  
'OUCH!!!' Aunt Petunia had to choose that moment to barge in.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE ONIONS? HAVING BLOOD ALL OVER IT? CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?' Aunt Petunia grabbed the potato and rinsed the potatoes, not at all bothered by Harry's wounded finger.  
  
Harry excused himself quickly and went to his room to get a band-aid. 'What happened back then? Who were those people? Why did they look so much like my parents. or was it Ginny and I, they looked like? Why Ginny? I barely know her. Who is Mr. & Mrs. Coal?  
  
*******  
  
At the other end of the planet, Henry Coal was indeed marrying Amy Flamore. This was what happened a few weeks ago.  
  
Henry stared at Amy while she ate. Dainty little bites. They've been dating for a while now and although it hasn't been long, he felt that today was the best day to do it. He has been trying top do it since the first lunch he had with her, but every time he open his mouth to tell her of it, he either makes a fool out of himself or have wonderful praises for her.  
  
Henry had tried making it look like the scene from his dreams. Floating candles, although here they were on stands and the tower, he had replaced that with a room in the tallest building in that country. The scenery was different but it was good.  
  
'Henry, What are you staring at?' Amy's silent whisper brought him out of his thoughts. Being cheeky, he grinned and answered, 'you.'  
  
Henry could see a shy blush creep through Amy's features. Pulling himself for what he was going to do next, he stared hard at her.  
  
'Amy. Amy. you're so beautiful.'  
  
'Thanks, but is that why you're dating me?' she replied with a cheeky grin.  
  
'Uh no.' Inside he was reprimanding himself. 'Henry you coward.'  
  
Never did he realize that Amy was and had been going through the same hardship.  
  
'Amy.'  
  
'Henry.'  
  
'You go first.' It clashes again.  
  
Henry took a deep breath. 'We'll do it together.'  
  
'One.'  
  
'Two.'  
  
'Three.' they whispered together.  
  
'I have Amnesia.'  
  
'I know nothing of my past.'  
  
Henry was ecstatic. He had spent so many sleepless night worrying about what her reaction would be. He suddenly felt like a little kid getting a Christmas present.  
  
'So, you don't mind.'  
  
'Henry.'  
  
'I might be married for all I know.'  
  
'Henry.'  
  
'I thought you wouldn't but I was scared.'  
  
'Calm down, Henry.'  
  
'I was so afraid to lose you. what would I do if I did.'  
  
'Dear.'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Love.'  
  
'Would you accept me if I didn't know my past.'  
  
'Hen. Was that a proposal, Henry?'  
  
'What?' a slight tinge of pink crept onto Henry's features. 'I. I guess it was. So.'  
  
'So what?'  
  
'So, would you?'  
  
'Is that all I get in a proposal, Henry?'  
  
'Oh.' Henry turned to his pocket and fumbled in it for a box he had already kept within reach for three days now.  
  
Opening it. 'And this.' Giving Amy a questioning look.  
  
Amy gave him a mock glare. 'Gee, you have to spoil the moment, don't you? Do you think I care about the ring? It's pretty really, but all I wanted was a nice formal "Would you marry me?" you can add a bend in the knee too if you like.'  
  
Henry gathers his composure; seeing that he has mess half of it up, he could at least please Amy with a bend in the knees. Kneeling down, he asked 'Amy Flamore, would you do me the honour of being my wife by marrying me and making me the happiest man alive.'  
  
Although Amy was already expecting it, she still couldn't help the glee she felt.  
  
'Yes, oh yes.' She hugged Henry tightly and whispered softly, 'you really didn't have to go down to your knees but it was cute.'  
  
'I love you so much, Amy, I wouldn't know what to do without you.'  
  
'I love you, too.'  
  
As their lips locked in a kiss, unaware by them, lightning outside flashed one after another. It came down like pouring rain yet it was a clear day that day and not a sound of thunder was heard while the lightning poured down. Their destiny fulfilled once again.  
  
*******  
  
After dinner that night, Harry laid on his elbow on his bed pondering of what to write to Sirius. He had barely started when a bright white light suddenly blinded his eyes. The air in his room cackled and when he finally opened his eyes, he found himself staring at.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^  
  
NEXT TWO CHAPTERS: HARRY MEETS AMY AND HENRY. WHAT HAPPENS THEN?  
  
Will Arabella agree to Harry's request??  
  
What's with the lightning when the sky seems clear?  
  
====================================================  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD  
  
I hope I'm not asking too much but I'm hoping for at least 10 REVIEWS for this. Someone told me that I am a review hog and that I'm asking too much. Well I guess I was greedy, but I just couldn't help it. I know I'm asking for ten up there, but do you think I can get a little more than that???? I thank you all in advance.  
  
I thank those who have reviewed. And I hope that more reviews (good or bad) will come it is a great encouragement and with all the pointers here and there, it will definitely improve my writing skills. I'm still very new at this. 


	13. Protected In Everyways

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me.  
  
*****I'm really sorry about the long wait. I had to perform for National day and the practices took up everyday.  
  
*I know that my story's very slow, but it will build up soon. Every little thing I write here relates to the ending. For those who are still following it, I thank you for your patience and I'm sure you'll not be disappointed at the end.  
  
***CHAPTER13***  
  
The air in his room cackled and when he finally opened his eyes, he found himself staring at... 'AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!' a disheveled, messy person covered in dust screaming in agony.  
  
Harry stood rooted on the ground not moving an inch. He can hear his heart pounding. Holding on to his wand tightly, he wondered 'Who is this? What's going to happen to me? How can I get out of here?'  
  
'Stupid me. How idiotic can I get? Frankly forgetting about the shield. Now, where is that boy? Harry? HARRY???'  
  
Harry couldn't move. He wanted to scream and run but he felt as though he has been hit by 'Petrificus Totalus.'  
  
She looked up curiously after dusting herself. 'Where is that boy?' she wondered. Seeing him standing there with his eyes daze and his shoulders strutted up in fear, she stretched and brought her arm towards him, as she did so, she saw him inch away, brandishing his wand. Seeing that, she stopped moving.  
  
'Stand back if you don't want to get hurt. If I can defeat your master, I can definitely do so to you.'  
  
'What???' Lifting her hand up once again. Wrong move cause that brought an immediate reaction from Harry.  
  
'EXPIELIARMUS!!!!!' He cried.  
  
'Damn him. He just has to get James Potter genes.' She thought to herself as Harry stepped towards her.  
  
'Who are you?' she heard him ask. She shivered at the tone. She has not seen much of Harry lately but hearing it, she's definitely aware that Harry is not one to mess with.  
  
Looking up into his eyes, she was curious. 'Harry, what do you mean?' she asked lightly.  
  
'Who are you?? What do you want with me???' Again, a shiver ran down her spine. How can someone so young sound so cold?  
  
Her thoughts flew rapidly. 'Oh, it must have something to do with the shield. How I wish I paid more attention to this particular topic. Let's see, it blocks apparation but I got in because I'm connected to Harry because of the fidelius charm. It must have some side effect since I forgot to neutralize it. That must be why I felt pain for the moment there. Turning towards a mirror nearby, she caught her reflection.  
  
'No wonder he freaked. I am nothing but a black shadow.' She thought quietly.  
  
'Harry, don't worry. It's me Arabella.' Continuing quickly after seeing Harry's disbelief. 'You told me to come remember, about the trip to Asia. Just clean me up with a cleaning charm.'  
  
'I can't use magic out of Hogwarts.' He replied in an even colder tone. 'I am sure you will know that, Arabella. You did come from that school, remember.'  
  
'Oh that, I've blocked the ministry from knowing that magic is being used in this house. I'm able to do that. How do you think I was able to do magic that day? Do you see any letters swarming in from your last spell?' She could see the relief wipe his face. 'Can I have my wand back now?'  
  
Harry stepped towards her and surprised her by giving her a hug. 'Am I glad to see you. Why are you in a mess? What are you doing here?  
  
In the commotion, he had forgot all about his asking her to drop by.  
  
'Well mister Potter, I'm in a mess thanks to my stupid, malfunction memory cells.' Getting a curious look from Harry, she continued. I forgot to neutralize the apparition shield around this house, did it last minute before I got burnt completely AND I believe that I'm here because somebody needed my help and also invited me here.'  
  
Something in Harry's head clicked, his face looking very much his age presently broke into an excited smile. 'Can I go? Will you do it? Can you? Please.'  
  
'Get me cleaned up and we'll negotiate.'  
  
'Huh??? Oh that.'  
  
'Thanks. My wand please, thanks. Yes, you can go. You deserve the trip, although it is with the Dursleys. I'll act the part you want me to. on one condition. you must bring me along.'  
  
'Huh, how?'  
  
'Like this.' With that, she changed into her animagus form, a cat, with sparkling blue eyes and strawberry blonde fur.  
  
'You're an animagus.'  
  
'Yep! Became one after Sirius.forget it' she said, darkness glazing over her eyes again.  
  
Harry didn't need to ask; he could guess what had happened. The marauders must have helped her become animagus after they did.  
  
'So, are you agreeing to my little condition?'  
  
Without a thought, Harry answered with a confident 'YES.'  
  
This is where his most memorable adventure started.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Everything went according to what he and his godmother planned and not long later, the Dursleys were unhappily taking him along. Although he was treated like a slave, made to carry their luggage, bring things back and forth and so on, it was a piece of cake to him as he got a lot of help from Arabella.  
  
Overall, the trip to, he later learned that it was called Malaysia was very enjoyable. As outsiders surrounded them, he wasn't treated too badly. There were times when his uncle and aunt had to order both he and Dudley around or none of them at all for fear of showing too obvious favouritism between the two boys. That was good, but the best was Arabella's presence. He always had someone to talk to when he gets lonely and also that Dudley will never know that while the later was on diet, Harry was eating like a king. That wasn't all, as while Dudley carry heavy luggage, Harry's portion of it weight barely anything, thanks to Arabella of course. Only after a couple of days with her, Harry realized that his godmother is as much a marauder as his godfather is.  
  
They planned to spend about two weeks in Malaysia. For those two weeks, they visited most of the popular sites of the country, going from the northern states like Perak to the southern states like Melaka and Johor. They experienced both the histories and the modern technologies of the country. As Harry had heard about the place before, he knew what to expect while the Dursleys didn't. It was after visiting it that he found it quite odd what his uncle, aunt and cousin's initial expectation of Malaysia was. They thought that it was like the caveman era. Where humans live on trees and in caves like beasts. It is hard to believe that that was their view of the place when after seeing it, the people here seems to live an even more luxurious life that they themselves do back in England. The country had almost everything. The high-rise buildings, the tropical forest, the amusement parks, the national parks, the highest twin tower, the tallest trees, the biggest mall, the tall waterfalls and so much more. To Harry, it was the best combination of modernization and nature.  
  
It was at the last few days of his holidays where something happened.  
  
They, no, the Dursleys only, were shopping at the mall for souvenirs they could bring back to show off to their friends back in England. They were hungry after that so they went to a nearby restaurant to have a meal before going back to the hotel. I guess it is considered thumbs up to Uncle Vernon that he has not really screamed at Harry for nine days already but this was the tenth day and Uncle Vernon had apparently gotten feisty.  
  
Harry let his aunt, uncle and cousin walk into a rather large café in the mall they had been in. Seeing that there was a rather large crowd, he slowed down behind and stopped to talk to Arabella. Kneeling down on the floor pretending to tie his shoelaces, he kept attentive to voices at his surroundings and spoke to her.  
  
'How about you change back to your human form and try out some of the food here.' His reply saw to a cat shaking her head.  
  
'Come on, Bella, he has taken to calling her that, you've been charming food for yourself for days, the food here is good.' He was returned a glare which he knew meant 'you haven't had that much yourself, who are you to say anything?'  
  
'But.'  
  
'Daddy. Daddy, Harry's doing you know what again. He's talking to a cat outside.' He has no idea how he heard it seeing that they were in the café among the crowd, but well, he heard it.  
  
'Hide, Bella.' Arabella took off to a nearby corner while Harry straightened his back slowly to face his raging uncle.  
  
'HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT MA.MA. SPEAK TO ANIMALS. IT IS IDIOTIC. YOU AND YOUR KIND.  
  
Without waiting for a reply, he took Harry by the arm and dragged him up from the floor, not at all caring if he was hurting the boy or not. He never noticed a cat snarling by the corner eager to pounce but trying hard to stay put.  
  
Arabella was eager to give that man a piece of her mind, but sadly, her promise to Dumbledore and more importantly, Harry refrained her from doing so. She had on one occasion during the trip promise Harry to keep her temper in and not do a thing unless it causes his death.  
  
Arabella watched the scene in front of her intently, silently cursing her fiancé. no, her ex-fiancé for the misery he caused Harry, for the misery he caused half the wizarding world, for the misery he caused her. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard Vernon's shouting stop.  
  
What she saw next left her frozen to the ground.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
'YOU.YOU UNKINDLY SOUL!!!! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO A SMALL KID, HE WAS JUST TALKING TO A CAT.'  
  
Harry, who had looked down when he found Uncle Vernon's hand coming towards his face look up in surprise. He found himself looking at a lady around her mid-thirties reprimanding Uncle Vernon with a disappointed tone.  
  
'WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU???' Turning to Harry she continued,  
  
'Oh, You poor, poor boy, are you okay?'  
  
Turning back to Uncle Vernon, she started again, this time in a softer voice,  
  
'Please Mr. Many out there would like to be you. You have a cute little boy. He might be naughty and mischievous, but that's every little boy's nature. I have been watching him and he has been so sweet to the little cat. Not many kids are nice these days.'  
  
As the bickering was going on outside, Aunt Petunia was getting impatient inside. No one was there to help with the trays and the line was getting shorter and shorter. Sighing knowing that she'll have to line up again, she stepped out of line and walked towards the entrance.  
  
Sighting Vernon, she called 'Vernon darling, what's taking so long?'  
  
'Uh, Oh, nothing much, just the boy.'Seeing a glare on the woman's face, he quickly corrected his mistake, '. Harry.'  
  
Thinking that Harry caused trouble with a lady, Aunt petunia wanted to apologize to the lady in hope of not causing a scene. Turning to the lady, she stop short, apology forgotten as only one word flew around her head.  
  
'Lily!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!'  
  
'Petty, Petty darling, what's wrong? Are you okay?'  
  
Turning to her husband, she said quickly.  
  
'Vernon, let's go.'  
  
'Yeah, let's go back in.'  
  
'No, I mean, let's get out of here.'  
  
'Why???'  
  
Dudley who was listening at the back broke out in a wail.  
  
'BUT MUUUUM, I'M HUNGRY!!!! WE HAVEN'T ATE.'  
  
'We can go somewhere else, come on.'  
  
'BUT MUM, I WANT TO EAT HERE!!!'  
  
'Come on, Dudley.' As she said that, it was quite obvious that she was going to lose her temper soon. Being the daft boy he is, Dudley noticed none of the signs.  
  
'I DON'T CARE, I WANT TO EAT HERE, HERE AND NO WHERE ELSE!!!!!'  
  
This was the max for Aunt Petunia,  
  
'DUDLEY DURSLEY!!!! YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD OR ELSE THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST TRIP EVER.'  
  
Dudley stopped and stared at Aunt Petunia stunned. Never in his life had his mum screamed at him. She had always been the one who spoilt him, even when his father lost his temper at him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry did not hear Aunt Petunia's gasp his mum name, seeing that he was still watching the scene unfold in front of him intently, but someone else did.  
  
It might have been a whisper, but Arabella heard it. Her head whipped from Petunia and back to the lady.  
  
'I'm not the only one who sees the resemblance.' She thought excitedly.  
  
'The hairstyle is different, but it is still the fiery red. That's not vital, anyone could have died it but her features.her features are still the same. The emerald green eyes, knowing and understanding but fierce, the way she carries herself with confidence and elegance yet still modest.'  
  
Shaking her head, she looked at the lady again.  
  
'Nah, It's impossible. I must be spending too much time with Harry, and starting to have wishful thinking.'  
  
'Pssst.Bella.Bella.'  
  
Arabella tore her gaze from the lady and turned to Harry who was trying to gain her attention.  
  
'Come on kitty, we have to go, Aunt Petunia left hurriedly.'  
  
Grateful for what the lady had done for him, he turned to thank her.  
  
'Thank you, Mrs.. erm.Mrs..'  
  
'Oh, Coal, I guess you could call me Mrs. Coal.'  
  
Harry attention was immediately grabbed. He took in the sight of her and felt knocked off his feet. She is the lady at the wedding.  
  
'Are you okay?'  
  
'Uh no, I'm. fine. Thank you. again Mrs.. Coal.' He managed to stammer out.  
  
Finishing that, he bolted from her sight, wanting to sort out his thoughts as soon as possible.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^  
  
NEXT TWO CHAPTERS: HARRY MEETS AMY. WHAT HAPPENS THEN?  
  
Will he figure out the connections?  
  
What will Arabella do?  
  
The story will be much faster now.  
====================================================  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD.  
  
I'm hoping to get about ten reviews for this. I realize it's not up to my usual standard. But well, I've been busy with that stuff I mentioned above that I have to stop in the middle.  
  
Thanks for the patience and support. 


	14. A stranger in a friend

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me.  
  
*****I'm really sorry about the long wait. I had to perform for National day and the practices took up everyday.  
  
*I know that my story's very slow, but it will build up soon. Every little thing I write here relates to the ending. For those who are still following it, I thank you for your patience and I'm sure you'll not be disappointed at the end.  
  
***CHAPTER14***  
  
Remus's head started whirling, 'Let me get this straight, what you're trying to say is that you saw a woman who looked a lot like Lily during your trip to Malaysia?'  
  
Remus had taken time out to visit Arabella after getting a distress letter from her. Over a cup of tea, she had told him in detail about what happened few days before departing the country.  
  
Thinking silently 'could it be a coincidence that Sirius found someone who looks like James? Is it really possible that they're alive?'  
  
Out loud he asked 'How did Harry react?'  
  
'Honestly speaking, I have no idea. I was too shocked to do anything but stare. He did seem a little dreamy after that. He was constantly muttering a Mrs. something. but I never really paid attention cause I was pretty preoccupied with what happened.' Arabella replied him a little sheepishly.  
  
Deciding to not worry Arabella anymore, Remus tried changing the subject. 'How is Harry any way.'  
  
That question was a huge mistake. It made Arabella's mood worse.  
  
'What do you think? She snapped. Realizing what she had done, she sighed and sunk herself deep into the couch.  
  
'I'm sorry, Moony, I truly am.'  
  
'It's that bad, huh?'  
  
'I don't know how he has been able to withstand it.' She stated, starting to sob a little. They're horrible to him. I.I feel so helpless.' Sobbing harder now.  
  
Remus scooted from his couch over to Arabella's. Hugging her, he stayed in that position silently while he allowed her to continue with her story.  
  
'I was with him all the time and it's a lot worse than I ever thought. They didn't do much to him for the first few days but after. after a while. they started abusing him...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While Arabella told Remus of the state Harry was in, Sirius was getting very excited about a letter Harry sent him. It was already pass midnight but he was wide-awake waiting for Remus to get back from wherever he was.  
  
Sirius pounced onto Remus the minute he heard the lock turn. 'Moony!!! Where on earth have you been? I've been waiting for you since forever. Do you know what time it is? It's passed one.'  
  
'PAADFOOT!!!!! GET OFF ME!!!!!!!'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'Now, what were you saying?'  
  
'Forget about what I was saying. I've got more important things to tell you.'  
  
'How important is it? Cause I've got something to tell you too.'  
  
'It's big, real big. Remember the guy I told you about, the one that looks like James, Harry had a dream or a vision sort of thing about him.'  
  
'WHAT!!!! I don't get you. Explain.'  
  
'Well, this was written before Harry left for his trip. The letter was delayed as Hedwig got caught in the storm. According to him, he was cutting potatoes when that thingy whatever it is called happened. He only remembers it vaguely. He told me of it as he finds it odd to be seeing or thinking of people he has never met before. He was watching a wedding where a couple, Mr. And Mrs. Coal got married, and n.'  
  
'Wait a minute, wasn't the guy you say resembled James, named Coal. Erm. Ha.no Henry Coal, I think.'  
  
'Exactly. Even if one says that I came across the article by chance, Harry can't have dreamed about a person he's never met.'  
  
Analyzing what Sirius said, he contradicted.  
  
'But Harry has dreamt of people he has never met. Voldemort's victims' Slapping his palm to his forehead, he dropped himself on the couch. Frowning, he thought of the situation more.  
  
'Oh yeah, I forgot bout' that. Frowning, he thought of the situation more.  
  
'But wait a minute. Those were dreams. Those happened only at night and they were all of people being murdered.'  
  
Looking up at Remus for confirmation, he found his best friend deep in thought. Eager to convince Remus that this incident is worth investigating, he continued.  
  
'This wasn't. This happened during the day and it was more like a. like a. vision. no. a premonition. Furthermore, it was a wedding.'  
  
Silent was all there is for a moment. Getting impatient, he growled.  
  
'Moony, MOONY!!!!! PLEASE could you answer me? What do you think?'  
  
Remus was trying to piece the pieces together. Not only what Sirius was saying, but also what Arabella had told him that morning. Furthermore, he has no idea on how to tell Sirius of what he had heard today morning as he being Sirius would definitely ask how and where he got the news.  
  
'Come on Moony, am I the only one who think it is possible? Do you think I'm going mad?'  
  
Sinking himself on the couch opposite Sirius's, he began.  
  
'Honestly Padfoot, if you were to only give me those details, I would really think that both you and Harry are just imagining things.'  
  
'BUT MOONY.'  
  
Lifting an arm to stop Sirius from continuing, he continued.  
  
'But today. today I got news that someone saw a lady who looks remarkably like Lily too.'  
  
'WHAT!!!!!'  
  
'Wait, let me finish. I must admit, with all the evidence and witnesses lying in front of me, I cannot deny what you're trying to point out to me. However, I must remind you, it was you who claimed that the guy, Coal is not James, therefore, I hope that you will not keep your hopes too high.'  
  
'Always the voice for reason, huh? Moony. Does that mean you will allow yourself and I to look for him?'  
  
'What does that mean?'  
  
'Come on Moony, you've wanted to look for him since the day I told you about the incident.'  
  
'So what if I had?'  
  
'Hah, I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Both men barely slept that night. They had discussed it. And they both knew what to do. Now what is left is the fear and anxiousness that runs through their vein both eagerly hoping and horrifyingly dreading the next day to come. They both knew that there would only be two answers. Yes, he is James OR no, he is not.  
  
Standing at the gate in front of the house, Sirius turned to Remus and said,  
  
'This is it, Moony.'  
  
'There's no turning back from here.'  
  
'So, here we go.'  
  
Remus reached for the doorbell, just as he was about to press it, Sirius shouted,  
  
'Hold on! What if. what if.I mean. What would.'  
  
'Don't worry, Padfoot. We'll face it as it comes. We didn't get top five in school for all our years for nothing.'  
  
'Okay, do it then.'  
  
The bell rang and in a few minutes, a guy who seems around the age of 35 answered it. Looking at them, Remus and Padfoot, Sirius transformed right after the bell was rang, curiously, he greeted them.  
  
'Good morning.'  
  
'Morning. We're looking for Mr. Henry Coal. Does he live here?'  
  
'Oh, Henry, he doesn't live here anymore. He moved out a few weeks ago.'  
  
Remus's face fell while Padfoot's tail drooped as he said that.  
  
'Oh.'  
  
They had expected Henry to be there to give them a yes or no, but never did they considered the chances of him moving out.  
  
'Do you know where he lives now? Do you know how we can reach him?'  
  
'Yes, if you don't mind waiting for a while, he will be here. He's taking the last pile of his belongings to his new house.'  
  
'You know him?'  
  
'Yeah, we were roommates then housemates before he got married.'  
  
Just as he said that, the gates opened and a car drove in and stopped right in front of the door.  
  
Remus and Padfoot turned at the sound. What they saw made Remus take three steps back while Padfoot started barking. Remus felt faint. The guy who just stepped out of the car looked exactly like James.  
  
Remus was jolted out of his reverie as James's voice rang through his ears.  
  
'Hey Marcus, who's this?'  
  
'Hey, Henry.'  
  
Remus inwardly sighed as he heard that.  
  
'He is Henry, HEN.RY. Not James.' Reminding himself over and over again.  
  
'He's looking for you?'  
  
Henry looked at Remus and Padfoot again.  
  
Seeing Padfoot, he knelt down.  
  
'Hey, old mutt. You found your master?'  
  
'Ruff.'  
  
'Don't you remember Marcus; this was the dog we saw on the street that day. Look, it went back to his master. You see, I told you he was loyal.'  
  
'Ruff.' Padfoot replied him and feeling as though James was back, pounced on him instantly, licking him.  
  
'Actually Ja.Henry, we're here because of an article we saw.'  
  
Still busy with Padfoot, Henry didn't catch what Remus said, but Marcus did.  
  
'An article?'  
  
'Yes. The one in The Straits.'  
  
'I think we better go inside.'  
  
'Will you mind if the dog came in.'  
  
'No, none at all. Henry has a thing with animals, especially big dogs like the one you have, he brings them home quite often.'  
  
Hearing that, Remus's mind whirled,  
  
'Is that another coincident?' he wondered.  
  
Out loud, he called out.  
  
'Padfoot, Padfoot, come on in. Get off him. Be nice.'  
  
Turning to Henry, he continued.  
  
'Sorry bout that.'  
  
'It's okay. I love dogs and I'm not sure why but he. he reminds me of someone.'  
  
Padfoot stopped upon hearing that, he stared and Henry intently and thought,  
  
'It really is possible that this is him.'  
  
Remus on the other hand was lost for words. All he could do was give him a small smile and head into the house.  
  
'Grab a seat and make yourself at home. I'll just call someone down.' Marcus invited.  
  
He called Richard down from the top floor and settling down they started.  
  
'I've waited too long to do this, so I'll be straightforward. About the article, I think that Henry here might be who we're looking for.' Remus told.  
  
'What article?' James asked fuzzily.  
  
'You don't know about it?'  
  
'Henry, don't be mad. We didn't want you to be upset if none of your family came looking for you, soooooo. we posted an article about you in the newspaper.' Richard tried breaking out to him softly.  
  
'WHAT?????'  
  
'We couldn't bear to see you like that. What's with the dreams and everything.' Continued Marcus, trying to console him as much as possible. 'It did bear result.' He added sheepishly.  
  
'How could you guys?'  
  
Upon hearing the word, dreams. Remus found that that was all they needed. The problem was on how to get it out of James. Henry. If this were James, he wouldn't have changed much. His attitude of keeping things to himself in front of strangers would be the same. Trying to phrase his sentence correctly, he turned to Henry.  
  
'I know. I know that we're strangers and everything and I know it's too much to ask, but could you.could by any chance tell us about these dreams of yours.'  
  
The result was immediate and he was starting to get more and more certain that this man here is James. Henry clammed up.  
  
Also wanting Henry to find his family, Richard and Marcus persuaded him.  
  
'Come on, Henry. This is your chance.'  
  
Remus knew that they had to use their last resort. They had expected that if this were James, this would happen. Glancing at Sirius, Sirus got the hint. Whenever James was upset years ago, he would normally transform into Padfoot and sat on his lap, silently comforting him and waited until he was ready to tell him what's troubling him.  
  
Padfoot walked towards him and settled himself into Henry's lap. The result was instant. Henry stared stroking and petting Padfoot's head unconsciously.  
  
Richard and Marcus watched in amazement. They too realize that it is more and more obvious that Henry is related to them somehow. Henry had never seemed so relax around people.  
  
Remus knew that it was time to start if he wanted to get the story.  
  
'Ja.Henry, could you tell us about your dreams? Not every one of them. The best would be the most frequent one.'  
  
Henry sat there quietly again, not muttering a word. Richard and Marcus getting impatient started.  
  
'Hen.' They stopped noticing a finger on Remus's lips.  
  
There they sat in silence until Henry's voice broke through it. It was deep, quiet and mellow, unlike the cheerful voice all of them are used to hearing.  
  
Henry wasn't looking at everyone. His eyes were clouded and they had a faraway look in them.  
  
'It is the same every time. I think that I've just had dinner with a lady and a small boy. I'm not sure but I think that the lady's name is Lily and The boy's Harry.'  
  
Remus was absolutely screaming for joy inwards for that. Sirius, was no different.  
  
'We were relaxing in the living room when suddenly we hear a cackle. Every time I hear this, I'll shiver with cold, with fear. I see myself getting up and grabbing a wood like stick from my pockets. The lights around me were flickering as though there was a strong wind blowing over the house, and yet.yet I feel no wind, not the tiniest bit of breeze. I hear myself shout to the lady to take the boy, Harry and go. I hear myself telling them that I'll hold that.that thing while hearing the door lock click open. When the door burst open, I see myself facing a hideous creature. He was in a .a robe or something, like those we see on TV and I could see nothing but his face. It was... It looked like a snake. He then started laughing. It was more of a cackle, a high-pitched laughter. It then becomes a little fuzzy here where all I can see is flashes flying here and there. The last flash I see is the most horrifying one. It was a.a.'  
  
Henry shuddered. Both Remus and Sirius knew what it was. The Avada Kedavra. Remus helped him continue.  
  
'It was a brilliant green light. It flashed around the room like lightning, didn't it? Not only that, it sends shivers down your spine.  
  
'How.how do you know?'  
  
Henry's hope was starting to lift. There couldn't be a mistake, could it? Not only did they know about his dream, they weirdly seem to bring out certain calmness from him. Correcting himself, he asked.  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I will tell you about us and yourself as I am quite confident that you're the man we are looking for, but.before that I would like to ask both your friends to leave the room.'  
  
'But.'Richard and Marcus certainly did not like this.  
  
Henry brought an arm up, telling indicating for them to stop.  
  
Calmly he asked. 'Why?'  
  
'There are things which I am going to tell you which cannot be known by those unrelated.'  
  
Richard protested loudly, 'UNRELATED!!!'  
  
'This.this.. What kind of sense is this?' he stuttered.  
  
Henry knew that he needed to save the situation.  
  
'I trust these guys with my life itself. They know my deepest and darkest secret. I am willing to trust them with my newest ones.'  
  
He was looking Richard and Marcus as he said this and therefore did not realize Remus and Padfoot flinch from that statement.  
  
Remus was really at a lost at what to do. He looked slowly from Henry to Richard and then to Marcus. Taking a deep breath, he began.  
  
'You're known to us as James Zachary Potter.'  
  
Henry played with the name on his tongue.  
  
'James Zachary Potter.'  
  
'Padfoot there, has known you since you were both babies, your parents and his were best friends, therefore you were both very close. I have know you since I was seven, when I moved into the neighborhood.'  
  
Henry stood up immediately, causing Padfoot to drop on the floor.  
  
'RUFF!!!'  
  
'How is that possible? No dogs can live that long.'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^  
  
NEXT TWO CHAPTERS: YEAH!!! James now knows that he has a family.  
  
Sirius and Remus know that Henry is James. But. It's  
been  
Long. Can they trust him with Padfoot's identity? Will  
he  
Except a so-called murderer in his house?  
  
Will there be jealousy between Sirius, Remus and Marcus  
and  
Richard for James's friendship.  
The story will be much faster now.  
====================================================  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD.  
  
I'm hoping to get about ten reviews for this. I realize it's not up to my usual standard. But well, I've been busy with that stuff I mentioned above that I have to stop in the middle.  
  
Thanks for the patience and support. 


	15. Past recollected

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me.  
  
***CHAPTER15***  
  
'How is that possible? No dogs can live that long.'  
  
Remus cursed himself at that mistake. This will make it harder to explain.  
  
'Well, you see... This is not easy to explain. Take a seat first, Henry. I think I'll get to that later. Right now, I'll tell you about your history.'  
  
'But...'  
  
'I promise you, what I'm about to tell you will give you more understanding about the dog.'  
  
Padfoot threw an indignant look towards Remus.  
  
Bringing out a moving picture from his pocket, Remus passed it to James.  
  
'This was at the last day of school. We took this before getting on the train.'  
  
'Why...why is the picture moving? Is this a new invention or something?' James asked curiously.  
  
Marcus, always the one updated on the newest technology was surprised.  
  
'I haven't read about something like that being invented.' Excitedly he leaned towards the picture to have a look.  
  
'That is really cool! I have got to get myself one of those. What's it call? How come I've not heard of it?'  
  
Cautiously, Remus phrased his next sentence.  
  
'It is unavailable in the market.'  
  
Seeing Marcus about to open his mouth and ask, Remus continued quickly.  
  
'Let me finish. I will now ask you a question, all of you, especially James...Henry, I'll just call you James, I'm more used to that. My question must be analyzed well before you answer me. Here it is. Do you believe in Magic?'  
  
'What?????' All three of them exclaimed. With the seriousness of his tone, none of them expected such an amusing question. We do know of course how serious it is even though they don't.  
  
Richard spoke up first. 'You have got to be kidding.'  
  
Remus continued immediately. 'That is where you're wrong. I'm being completely serious. THIS is no joking matter to me.'  
  
Richard shut up immediately. All three of them fell into deep thoughts and Remus and Sirius patiently waited. Well, Remus was the patient one, Padfoot started fidgeting after awhile.  
  
Marcus broke out of his reverie first. A little red in the face he answered sincerely.  
  
'I do...I do believe in magic.'  
  
Remus wanted to stop there, but he was curious, curious at why this muggle actually believed in magic. Did he have family members who were witches or wizards or was it something else?  
  
'Why?'  
  
Embarrassed at his proclamation, he looked nowhere but his feet.  
  
'I'm not sure actually. I have believe that there was magic on this planet for a very long time. It was after watching the show, Matilda actually, that I started wondering. Where do people come up with ideas like these to write stories and movies with it? I belief that it must have a source or something must have triggered that certain imagination.'  
  
Now, blushing a lot more than before, he continued.  
  
'I remember when...when I was young; I used to imitate Matilda and try to get the books on my shelves to fly towards me. There were actually times when I concentrated so hard that my head actually hurt after that.'  
  
Laughing a little at himself, he went on.  
  
'I'm not sure, not really sure, but there were a few times where I actually thought that I moved the books. I have always dismissed it as my imagining it. Come to think of it, There was a time when a book actually fell from the shelf, but... well I never really thought much about it.'  
  
Remus and Sirius exchanged a knowing glance. They knew what caused this. Someone from Marcus's ancestors was a squib and they must have started living as muggles and not realize that the magic still runs and flows in their veins and it's starting to return. This was just the start of it, therefore, Marcus's magic is not strong enough for him to pass off as a wizard yet. One of his descendants will start the magical path again.  
  
Remus nodded thanks for Marcus's proclamation. Turning to James and Richard, he awaited their answers. Richard, who had been listening to Marcus intently had turned towards Remus when he finished. Understanding Remus's glance, he looked at James, wanting to know if he wanted to go first.  
  
Noticing that James was still looking down deep in thoughts, he started.  
  
'I'm not very sure what kind of magic we're talking about... but if it counts, even at this age, I do believe in Santa Claus, Elves, Fairies, Easter bunny and of course, the tooth fairy.'  
  
Marcus might have declared that he believed in magic, but that didn't stop him from looking at Richard in utmost surprise. Never in all the years had he known Richard to declare something... something so unlike him. He was one man who wanted a logic explanation for everything around him.  
  
Tinge of red appeared on Richard under Marcus's bewildered stare.  
  
Smacking Marcus on the head lightly, Richard exclaim. 'Hey, quit the staring. I have my explanation for that.'  
  
'There is ACTUALLY a reasonable explanation to go with that???'  
  
Answering lightly, 'Yeah of course. I've been thinking all this years... if there weren't such things, what have prompted the imaginations of us humans to create creatures and characters? I mean... no one just thinks one day and say... Okay, I want to create a character that has wings and I will name them fairies... so yes, I do have a satisfying explanation to go with that.'  
  
Remus and Padfoot shared a knowing glance. Why? Although feel muggles have that philosophy, that was actually pure and true facts. It was indeed a witch, by the name of who actually introduced magical creatures to the muggles. She was infamous for all the trouble she got into with the ministry for that. Well, those blew away when she started taking the money she earned from the muggle world and help the needy.  
  
Marcus on the other hand exploded into laughter when he heard the explanation offered. 'Oh my goodness... gosh... I can't believe you. You have actually spent... spent quite a lot of time thinking of that... you're... you're unbelievable.'  
  
Remus thought of being open, seeing that they will know the truth quite soon. Seriously and quietly he spoke 'that is indeed the case, Marcus. Magic was introduced to non-magical folks by a witch in the form of storybooks.'  
  
'What???'  
  
'James.' And true enough, his head jerked up upon hearing his name. It is spooky, quite frightening really, how quick he had adapted to it.  
  
'Yeah,' James replied half heartedly.  
  
'Do you believe in magic?'  
  
James fell into deep thoughts again. Minutes later, he looked up and stare straight into Remus's eyes.  
  
'Why does it matter? Why is it so important to you?' The minute he finished saying that, he kept his mouth shut. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that Remus will not be happy with what just came out of his mouth.  
  
'Believe it or not, magic is the base and ground of your existence. You were born in the world of magic, and I believe, you're still living because of it.'  
  
All three of them were stunned by Remus's answer; even Padfoot, who laid on the floor after James dropped him, stared wide-eyed at him for a few moments before hopping onto Remus on the couch and placing his paw on his lap to calm him down. He knew that his normally calm and patient friend was annoyed by James question.  
  
Silence crossed the room. No one knew exactly what to say...well except Padfoot... but...he couldn't say anything seeing that dogs were only suppose to bark and bite.  
  
Few minutes pass before James said in a soft whisper. 'I believe you do know the answer for your question. I do believe in magic... I have for a very long time.'  
  
A grin that was quite contagious, growing on his face, he continued.  
  
'I can remember dreams... dreams where I see myself holding a stick... a wand I believe, making snowballs... snow forts, putting up decorations for a Christmas tree with a wave of the wand... dances... formals, I think, where people, even men wore shimmering dresses...'  
  
Remus and Padfoot cringed at the word dresses. Both having the exact same thoughts.  
  
'Seesh, how could he. I would never...NEVER EVER wear a dress.'  
  
Indignantly Remus corrected. 'Those are robes... ROBES.'  
  
'robes... yeah robes... There was also a man... Ughh, his hair was disgusting and I don't know, can't remember much but I think... I think someone played a trick on him. He had... he had...'  
  
By now James was laughing too hard to continue. Although Marcus and Richard were looking quite curious, Remus was laughing quite hard while barks of laughter could be heard from Padfoot.  
  
Gathering his breath, Remus finished James's sentence for him.  
  
'He had a mixture of bright red ape fur and polka dotted horns growing all over his body.' And then he burst into laughter again. Richard and Marcus joined in this time.  
  
' I have to say James, that was quite a sight, and as I remember correctly, quite a detention from Mcgonagal too. She was beyond furious. Took her hours to remove the charms and spells from Snape.'  
  
James, having recovered already, stood in shock once again.  
  
'Charms and spells??? I know I said I believed in magic but... but you mean that those are real.'  
  
'As real as you and I are.'  
  
'But?'  
  
Remus, though he was looked down upon for his lycantrophy, is in fact quite a powerful wizard. He was able to do wandless magic for easier spells. Glancing towards the window to see if outsiders could see his actions, he noted it couldn't and started.  
  
'Hey Marcus, don't freak... but is this what you did?'  
  
Concentrating hard at a book on the dining table across the room, he cried.  
  
'Wingardium Leviosa!!!' muttering the spell was easier than concentrating hard mentally.  
  
All three of them stared in amazement as the book glided towards them and landed nicely on Marcus's lap.  
  
'Oh my goodness!!!'  
  
Remus, now enjoying himself, took out his wand. laid back in the couch and asked light-heartedly.  
  
'Anything else you may want? Something from upstairs which I can't see.'  
  
Richard who had seen him take out his wand looked straight at the stick like thing.  
  
'It's easier with a wand. Prefer using it.'  
  
James, being the marauder he is, was extremely interested.  
  
'Okay... I have a box upstairs, it has a rainbow coloured bracelet that Amy left here. Do you think you could get it?'  
  
'Is it made of beads?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Is there any other things in the box, any other bracelets in the box.'?  
  
'No.'  
  
'Kay. Accio, bracelet!!!'  
  
In a few seconds, all of them could hear something whizzing down from the top of the stairs.  
  
'Wow.'  
  
After a few more demonstrations, Remus was confident that James, somewhere subconsciously had always believed in magic. Remus revealed to James his fabulous yet tragic past. Sadly, not all could be told. Remus, however much he hated to do so, had to keep many secrets from James, especially secrets about the closest people to him, Lily and Harry. He might be told of his real name but there are also many with similar names. To protect his friend and his friend's family, no one and Voldemort especially, must know that James Zachary Potter, beloved husband of Lily Evans and father of 'the boy who lived' is alive.  
  
Somewhere in the kitchen, a phone rang. Realising that it was his, James stood up quickly to answer it.  
  
'Yeah honey, I'll be home soon. I'm at the old place picking a few things up. What took me so long? ...... Just catching up with the guys. Yeah, see you, love you, bye.'  
  
To James, that was a normal, everyday conversation he has with his wife. What he failed to notice is the fear in Remus's eyes when he said 'honey' to the caller. Remus frowned in worry, praying, praying hard that whoever was on the line was anyone but his wife. James did nothing to ease his heart, for when he returned to the living room he apologized for living the room to pick up the call from his wife.  
  
Remus might have been worried but Padfoot had a different reaction altogether. He pounced on top of James and started to bark. He was furious, livid.  
  
'How there he? I...I trusted him with her and...and he got himself another wife. How could he?'  
  
During their school days, Sirius and Lily had actually been very closed. They might not have been siblings by birth but they were as close as that. Only the marauders and Lily's best friends knew of it and that, was also due to a fight James brought upon himself when he thought his best friend was trying to steal Lily away from him.  
  
'Padfoot, PADFOOT, NO!!!'  
  
Of all things to happen, Remus had not prepared for this.  
  
'Get this dog off me.'  
  
'Now I know why I've never kept a dog.'  
  
'Padfoot, come on get back here.'  
  
'Get off me, Get off me!'  
  
'PADFOOT!!!'  
  
'SIRIUS! I've had enough. GET OFF ME!!'  
  
Remus's head snapped towards James.  
  
'What???'  
  
Sirius still as Padfoot let go of James and started inching away. It was all right when everyone thought he was a dog, but now...  
  
James himself stood in shock.  
  
'Who's Sirius', he wondered. 'Why did I just call the dog that? Didn't Remus say that the dog's name's Padfoot?'  
  
Marcus and Richard stared lost in many ways.  
  
Richard started. 'You okay pal? I thought it's name is Padfoot. Who's Sirius?'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^  
  
NEXT TWO CHAPTERS: YEAH!!! James now knows that he has a family.  
  
Sirius and Remus know that Henry is James. But... It's  
been  
Long. Can they trust him with Padfoot's identity? Will  
he  
Except a so-called murderer in his house?  
  
Will there be jealousy between Sirius, Remus and Marcus  
and  
Richard for James's friendship.  
====================================================  
  
I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD.  
  
Thanks a lot. 


	16. Old friends reunited

_Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me._

_Okay, I know this is really late but I've got a major examinations coming up. I've got my last exam result and I can now satisfy myself knowing that I'll do well for that major exam._

_I know it's short. But I didn't want to keep you all waiting._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

Silence descended the entire room. Remus and padfoot stared in fright. James looked at both of them in confusion while Marcus and Richard just stared back and forth repeatedly.

The gears in Remus's head were working to its limit.

'How am I going to get us out of this mess? There has to be a way. I can't reveal Sirius's secret. It's too dangerous. I don't trust them enough yet. And worse, I don't think they trust us yet either. Especially not after the display Padfoot put on. Damn Sirius and his temper. Damn him, damn him.' He thought to himself.

'Moony is so killing me. What am I going to do? What are we going to do? How could I have been so stupid? He deserved it though. I can't believe him... can't believe he got himself another wife. How dare he? Uh Oh! Moony is looking this way... he doesn't look very please with me...'

'Stupid dog.' But why did it strike me? It must have been something I said. I feel... I somehow feel that it understands me. Every word I said. But how? Why does Remus evade my question on the dog so often? If he's telling me such a big secret, why is he keeping such a small thing to himself? This is too much in one day. This is a mess. I think I believe them, I really do right now but it's so confusing. Things keep happening to me. Like that dog, I don't think it's what it looks but I do not know better. And if I am so suspicious of it, why do I feel safe with it? I don't care. I'll be rude if I have to but I will get all I need out of him about the dog.'

'Hmmn..hmn...' Richard, feeling awkward broke the silence with a soft, fake cough.

Again he repeated his question,

'Who's Sirius?'

Trying to take the easier way out, Remus pretended to look at his watch, look up and said formally,

'We've got to go. I've got another appointment to head for and I fear we will be late for it if we don't go now. I'm really, really sorry about the dog's behavior and I hope that it has not upset you.'

Turning on his toes, he head towards the dog as quickly as he can without raising suspicion, the movement didn't fool James.

'Wait a minute, before you go, I have one, last question, the one you didn't answer before. How can a dog live for so long? He's really active too.'

Remus turned to face James slowly, trying to find out what to say.

'He's magic. Magic animals live longer.'

His statement was calm and factual. I seem to make sense for Marcus and Richard believed it immediately.

For a while, James seemed to look as though he accepted it but looking at Remus once again, he accused him.

'You're lying.'

'Excuse me.'

'Something tells me, instincts probably, that you're lying to me.'

Remus cursed under his breath.

'He still knows, doesn't he? Nothing escapes him.'

Desperate, Remus did something he never thought he would do, he turned towards Richard and Marcus and said,

'I'm taking him with me for a while but please don't worry, if he's not here by midnight, you are free to report to your...urm...what do you call them... policemen.'

Barely giving anyone time to absorb what he said, he grabbed James hand and apparated out. Padfoot, seeing Remus apparating out, knew that there was nothing he could do. Finding a nearby window, he jumped out of it and headed to the place they planned.

* * *

Upon reappearing in the living room of Remus's house, James pulled himself away from Remus immediately and screamed.

'What are you trying to do???'

'James, James please, just sit down.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'I couldn't be honest with you in front of your friends. A man's life is at stake.'

'I trust them.' James said fervently.

Shaking his head solemnly, Remus stated his own.

'But I have yet to be able to do the same.'

There was silence for a while as both men sorted their thoughts out. In some ways, they are happier, but in others...

For James, his thoughts were in a mess. 'I believe all he says and I think I am beginning to trust him... them. But that dog, there's something about that dog. I want to know more about it. My mind is telling me to learn more. Wait a minute... I've seen him before... in front of a door... he...

For Remus, they had found what they wanted and the result was great. Unfortunately, fate took a cruel twist and the situation was beginning to get out of hand.

James, suddenly feeling awkward in the silence, asked the question which had been playing around in his head.

'Padfoot... Padfoot is human, isn't he?'

Shocked at the question, Remus looked up quickly, wanting to know if that was really said or did he imagine it.

'Did you say something, because... I thought I heard something... forget it, I might have imagined it.'

'I did ask you a question. Padfoot is human.'

Curiosity and fear surged through Remus.

'How does he know? How much does he know?' he thought to himself.

Out loud, he asked.

'What makes you say that?'

'I've seen him before, just like I've seen you... In dreams, in the middle of the night. You're not who you appear to be. You're just like him; you can change yourself into a wolf, just like he can change himself into a dog, whoever he is. I remember seeing him, in front of a door, licking me then changing himself into a human being.'

'James...'

At that moment, a low growl came from the door. Before going to James's place, Remus had enchanted a portkey to bring Sirius back in case of an emergency.

'Padfoot, hold on.'

Remus opened the door and Padfoot trotted in and sat down on the furthest couch there is from James.

James has no idea why but he felt a slight stab of pain seeing the dogs fear on him.

Remus sat himself down on the couch and put a hand on Padfoot's back. He had made up his mind when James told him he had dreamt about him.

'Padfoot, it's time for you to change back.'

Padfoot looked up to Moony in disbelief.

In his mind, the thought rang loudly through his ears,

'WHAT!!!!'

Padfoot shook his head violently. However much he wanted James back, how much he wanted to trust James again, this was no longer the James he knew.

James sitting at the side, watching the scenario unfold in front of him, worked his brilliant mind, trying his best to piece the puzzle together.

Thinking to himself,

'The dog... he is the key to a lot of things. By unlocking his secret, I think I can find out more. I know him... I'm sure I do... that man, that clean shaven man in my dreams... he looks... no ... but they reacted just now... Could he be? There was never a trail... never enough evidence... I've never believe him to be guilty... I've never understood but... he never seemed the kind...It can't be, can it?'

Wanting to test the water, James braved himself and called out softly,

'Sirius?'

Immediately, two heads snapped towards him. He knew he was right.

'Please Sirius, tell me what's going. Moony, Padfoot, help me understand what's going on.'

Thinking to himself,

'Please... please let me be right. Please let him be innocent.'

Continuing out loud,

'Please Sirius, I know who you are and I've always believed that you're innocent. I've seen you before, in dreams. I just never related the guy in my dreams with the guy I saw in posters but I'm sure it's you. It just struck me and I don't think I'm wrong. I've never believed you murdered that 13 people. There wasn't a trail if I remembered correctly.

Padfoot could not contain himself much longer. Letting out a loud ruff, he turned himself back into human and stood awkwardly in front of James.

There, standing in front of James stood Sirius Black, clean-shaven and looking healthy after all the rest and looking after he had gotten from Remus.

'I don't care anymore. If what you just said was all a lie, a trick to make me reveal myself, I'll willingly go back to Azkaban ...

'No, Sirius!'

'I will willingly go back to Azkaban at your hands. It was after all my fault and my mistake.'

James blinked twice as he appeared before him. His guess was right, this guy is the guy he has seen on posters, but more importantly, he looked like the guy that he dreamt of in dreams where he told him of his fears.

With this man's presence, even though he is blamed for murder, he knew everything he is told by them would be true. He has already realized that he is able to see through Remus.

Picking himself up from the couch, he brought himself close to the awkward standing man. Turning towards Remus, he brought from his memories what he thinks belong to this man.

'Moony, I believe.'

Shocked, Moony stood up.

Grabbing both Padfoot and Moony in a manly hug, he told them solemnly and sincerely,

'Thanks for finding me.'

Padfoot and Moony glowed at that. Returning the hug, Padfoot's old humorous ways came back.

'Anytime. Can't have you getting lost in that big world out there, don't think you will last long.'

They smiled at that.

They were not as close as they used to be seeing that the only comfort James has is that he feels like he can trust them but they were quick on building the path to where their friendship once stood and soon, they will once again be inseparable.

* * *

_NEXT TWO CHAPTERS: YEAH!!! James now knows that he has a family._

_Sirius and Remus know that Henry is James. But... It's been_

_Long. Can they trust him with Padfoot's identity? Will he_

_Except a so-called murderer in his house?_

_Will there be jealousy between Sirius, Remus and Marcus and_

_Richard for James's friendship._

_I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD._

_Thanks a lot._


	17. James? Lily?

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters written in my stories. I'm not earning anything from this so please don't sue me.

Hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for all those reviews. Really appreciated it.

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 17_**

It wasn't early and seeing that they, Sirius, Remus and James had spent the day at the edge of their seat, all three of them were exhausted. James gave a rang to Marcus and Richard to tell them that he is fine and then to Amy to tell her of his staying over at a friends house.

That night, lying on the couch and floor, Remus and Sirius told James of the magical world, their past and Voldemort while carefully avoiding talking about Harry.

Excited that their friend has been found, both Remus and Sirius forgot about informing Professor Dumbledore of their find. Coincidentally, that morning, Professor Dumbledore decided to drop by and see how they were doing.

Lighting the fire in his office, Albus Dumbledore called upon Remus's house and popped his head into the fire. As it was still early morning, everyone in Remus's house was still asleep. As the fire cackle and Albus's head appeared in the house's fireplace, James, who was nearest to the fireplace opened his eyes, stretched and yawned.

Upon seeing Dumbledore, he waved an arm and greeted him.

'Morning, Professor.'

'Morning James. Is Remus here?'

'Remus… Oh Remus, it was real!' Sitting up in shock, James knocked the side table and the glasses on it dropped and broke.'

A groggy Remus sighed.

'Sirius, not again, that's like the third glass this month.'

'Huh?'

'Moony… Padfoot… they are really here.' James mumbled to himself.

Albus looked back and forth. He blinked his eyes once… then twice… and still, his vision stayed the same. Taking off his glasses, wiping it with his robe, he put them on and looked again. Still, the scene in front of him was the same.

Shocked, he pulled his head out of the fireplace and stepped into it. Shouting out' Lupin's Lair' he tumbled out of the fireplace and stared in surprise.

'Remus… Remus… this… this… how…?'

Remus coming to his senses, exclaimed

'Professor…'

Seeing James, he cursed.

'Damn! I forgot telling him.'

In a calm, pleasant and partially monotonous voice, Remus replied.

'Umm… hello Professor, we found James.'

Two brilliant blue eyes stared back at him, not blinking.

Sirius, who had woken up and found James sitting on the couch opposite him, barely registered what was going on around him. Only when James gave an awkward cough did both Sirius and Professor Dumbledore snapped out of their daze.

Finally noticing Professor Dumbledore, Sirius called out casually,

'Hello, Professor. Nice of you to stop by.'

It was then; Professor Dumbledore shocked all three of them. He walked over to James and pulled him into a hug. Sirius and Remus stood and stare while James gave him an awkward hug back.

The hug didn't last as Professor Dumbledore realized where he stood. Letting James go, he went back to his headmaster role.

'Any of you care to explain this?'

With that, Remus and Sirius told about their little adventure.

Time passed quickly as the story was told. Towards the end, Dumbledore asked James how he had lived for the pass fourteen to fifteen years. James then told of how he was found, how he was healed, what he studied, what he did now and at the later part about his being newly wed.

'I met a girl sometime ago named Amy and seeing that we had a lot in common, we got married. Speaking of that…'

Sirius, remembering his earlier anger, turned to James and asked him curtly,

'How can you break your promise, your promise to both Lily and I?'

This was when Remus realized what Sirius's anger yesterday was about.

'He doesn't remember, Sirius.'

'But…'

Albus looked at them thoughtfully and that was when a thought occurred to him.

'JAMES!!! Tell me, how long ago were you married? Exactly how long?'

Thinking of his wife, James got all dreamy,

'Not that long. We just came back from our honeymoon. That.'

'JAMES!!! EXACTLY HOW LONG?'

Shocked, James replied him quickly.

'Exactly eight… no, nine days counting today.'

Dumbledore stood up abruptly.

'What time? James, What time?'

'The wedding started at ten.'

'We have to go, GO now.'

Remus and Sirius were shocked to see Albus's frantic. He was never one to panic.

'Professor… what … where?'

'James and Lily signed a wizard wedding oath.'

Remus and Sirius stood up instantly.

'You mean…'

'Yes.'

'What's that?'

In their distress, everyone ignored James.

'But we'll never make it. We don't even know who witnessed the pact.' Remus mentioned.

'I did.'

'But professor, the artifacts, they will be in Harry's vault in Gringotts. It'll take forever for clearance.'

'What is happening?'

Nobody heard him.

For once, among all of them there, Sirius was the calm one. He wasn't overly fond of James's new wife seeing that she made him forget Lily but for his best friend's sake, he knew they had to calm down to get things done.

'Okay calm down… I said calm down. It is ten minutes to ten, so we will have to apparate there. The artifacts… they are the most important, yet hardest to get…'

Albus cut in quickly.

'I'll get them.'

'Okay, we'll bring James here to his wife.'

'WAIT A MINUTE!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?'

'Professor, go! I'll explain it to him.'

With that, Albus Dumbledore apparated away.

James, having heard that all this commotion bears relations to his wife was in frenzy.

'Guys, what's happening? Why are you all panicking? What does this have to do with Amy?'

'It's called the Wizard Wedding Oath, James. I didn't even know you guys did it. No ones done it for ages. At the very least three hundred years, James. Until now that is.' Remus replied.

'So, what's wrong with that?'

'That oath is sacred. You've broken it by marrying another woman and I don't know how to say it but…but…'

Sirius cut in quietly,

'If we don't get the artifact soon and get to her, Amy will suffer.'

'Why Amy, not me?'

'Because it hurts more for a person to watch a loved one suffer.'

By now, James was walking on hot coal.

'What can we do? What? How soon will the pain start?'

'From now, we have five more minutes. You've got to bring us to your wife, James. We have to go now.'

'We can't get there in five. My place is at least thirty minutes from here. I don't even have my car.' James snapped frustratedly.

'Our mode of transportation is different, James.'

'Come on, James. Just trust us. Hold on to both our hands and imagine your wife. We don't know if she's home or not, so we'll have to go to wherever she is.'

'Yeah, remember, no background. Just her.'

James felt stupid doing something like that but he's witnessed enough weird things to trust these two friends of his.

With a crack, all three of them disappeared.

'AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!'

James, having imagined his pretty wife faces, ended up bringing his friends to land right in front of her.

'Henry, when did you come in? I didn't hear you. How did you appear right in front of me?'

Looking at him skeptically, she asked

'You're not up to one of your tricks, are you?

It seems James hasn't lost his hobby in pranking.

James, worrying for her, forgot about his two friends and launched himself to check on her thoroughly.

'Are you okay? Do you feel uncomfortable? Do you hurt anywhere? Let's go put you in bed.'

Amy, ever the polite one noticed Remus and Sirius standing behind James with an awkward and bemused expression.

'Umm… Henry, introductions.'

James turned around and stood beside Amy to make the introduction when he saw his friends expressions turned from awkwardness to surprise, shock, bewilderment and glee.

'Guys… this is my wife Amy, Amy this is Remus and Sirius and they've found me. They knew me before I lost my memory.'

'Oh Henry, I'm so glad for you'

'Yeah, I found out so many wonderful things but… but… you… you are going to get hurt Amy.'

Sirius seeing that James was still with Lily or as she is called now, Amy, decided to console his friend. He was glad he wasn't wrong to trust James with Lily.

'James, I wouldn't worry about that right now.'

'But she deserves to know the truth, there's barely a minute left and I'll be damn if she suffers without knowing why.'

'It won't happen, James.' Remus told him calmly.

'What's wrong?' Amy asked curiously.

'Come on James, sit down. Nothing will happen.'

'But back at your house, you said…'

'Forget what I said, James.'

'But…'

'That was before we met her James.'

'What do you mean?'

'Here, James. Look at this.' Sirius looked up, after spending the last minute rummaging into his pocket.

'This, is a picture of you and your wife before we lost you.'

Seeing the picture, both James and Amy drew a sharp breath.

James, seeing words at the corner of the picture, read it out loud.

'James and Lily, forever and ever.'

Amy, turning to Remus and Sirius asked quietly,

'You mean, we…we were married… before.'

Both Sirius and Remus nodded their head.

'Lily… Lily's my name?'

'Yes.'

'Henry… or James was my husband.'

'That will be correct.'

At that, Lily stood there with her mouth gaping.

Sirius, very amused that his best friends actually got married again, sighed and muttered.

'Who would have thought? All those times James claimed Lily was the only one for him actually came true.'

Just then, Albus popped into the house all flustered.

'Took me ages to get these. Is she all right? She shouldn't be in that much pain yet? It's just been a few minutes.'

Lily who was already gaping like a fish couldn't even scream when Albus popped in right in front of her again. Only this time, his back was facing her.

'Professor, the artifacts will not be needed it seems.'

'What?'

'Turn around, Professor.'

Turning around, Albus stumbled a few steps back, his eyes growing wide.

'Lily…'

Seeing James was enough of a shock in itself, but seeing that James had again married Lily Evans, that was unbelievable.

'Amazing… Unbelievable…'

* * *

NEXT TWO CHAPTERS: YEAH!!! James now knows that he has a family.

Lily knows too.

Finally… this is getting a little long to write.

I'm tired. But knowing you guys are reading, I won't let you down.

I hope to get a few reviews for this. GOOD or BAD.

Thanks a lot.


End file.
